Falling All Over Again
by 4everawriter
Summary: "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Just like that, their one-year relationship just went down the drain./ When Ally gets into a car accident, losing all memory of Austin, he couldn't have been more devastated. Can Austin make her fall in love with him all over again? Or will Dallas beat him to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! I know I should update Wingman and Here We Go Again. But I am having a HUGE writer's block for both stories. To the point where it's making my brain hurt. I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated. **

**So anyway, I know I shouldn't start another story because it would make it even harder to update all THREE stories. But this one is going to be short, I promise. Maybe around 10 chapters? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Austin clenched his fists, repeating rushing them through his golden blond hair as he gritted his teeth. One thought kept on circulating around his brain: how could this be happening? This day was supposed to be perfect.

He had it all planned out. Austin had it all on paper. He could still feel the note in his pocket. The note that had every single plan for the day, down the last detail. He was going to make it the best anniversary ever for her.

But no…Austin was in the hospital, waiting impatiently to the point where it was nerve wrecking. Just waiting for the doctors to come out of the stupid room and tell him what their stupid diagnosis was.

_Ally, _Austin thought helplessly.

It was their _anniversary. _Exactly one year ago, it was the best day of Austin's life. When the most important person who meant everything to him finally became his. When he could officially call himself Ally Dawson's boyfriend.

* * *

_ He should have just picked her up. Austin was starting to realize that. Instead, he texted her to come to the park, where he had the picnic set up (with tons of pickles and fruity mint swirl ice cream). Ally promised that she'd be there soon. _

_ But after waiting, there was no sign of the gorgeous brunette. Minutes turned into hours. But Austin stayed put. Ally wouldn't ditch him like that…right? As it hit the third hour of waiting, he wasn't so sure himself. _

_ Finally, Austin got the genius idea of calling her. Because:_

_a) He really couldn't wait much longer. _

_b) The ice cream was melting. _

_ On the second ring, someone picked up. But it wasn't Ally. _

_ "Hello?" the unfamiliar voice said. "Mr. Moon?"_

_ Austin froze in shock. A few thoughts processed through his mind at once until it just evaporated down to one: something was horribly wrong. "Yes?" he said at last, almost a little tentatively. "Is Ally there?" _

_"Ally-" the voice started to repeat. "Oh yes, Miss Dawson."_

_ "Yeah," Austin said cautiously. _

_ "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are 'the best boyfriend in the world', right?"_

_ Austin would have laughed if he didn't feel like he was going to throw up. He changed his contact name in Ally's phone months ago to 'Austin Moon: the most amazing, hottest boyfriend in the world'. He couldn't believe that she still kept it. _

_ "Yes," Austin said, growing annoyed. "What's going on?"_

_ "I'm Doctor Jennings. We were going to call you sooner but-"_

_ Could she just get to the point? "And?"_

_ Doctor Jennings didn't seem fazed by his tone. "And," she said slowly, "I'm afraid Miss Dawson has gotten into a horrible car accident."_

* * *

It really was simple. Ally was driving to the park, just like Austin asked. And a stupid little b**** just had to crash into her, putting her in the hospital.

Austin's fists clenched. When he got his hands on who hit her…

The door to Ally's room opened slowly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Austin looked up to see Doctor Jennings. He jumped up, almost tripping over his own feet. "Is she okay?" he asked, his words coming out so fast, they blurred together. The look on the doctor's face scared him.

"She's alive," Doctor Jennings assured him, seeing him turn pale.

That was good enough for Austin. He slumped back in his seat, letting out a breath that he's been holding for who-knows how long. "Thank God," he muttered, suddenly feeling a huge lift off his shoulders.

Doctor Jennings just had to ruin it. "But," she began.

Austin's head snapped back up. "But…?" he asked attentively.

"There is a slight problem," Doctor Jennings said grimly. She opened her mouth to say more, but she cut herself off, glancing back to Ally's room. "Mr. Moon, I think it would be easier to explain of you just…come."

Austin slowly got back up. "What's wrong?"

Doctor Jennings's expression softened. "Brace yourself, okay?"

Austin felt his heart to pick up pace again. But he gave a small nod as Doctor Jennings opened the door to Ally's room, gesturing for him to come.

* * *

He didn't know what to expect. Doctor Jennings did say that Ally was alive. But part of him thought that she was just kidding him and when he entered, Ally would be attached to tubes, lifeless and hurt.

Austin instinctively flinched as he slowly stepped into the room.

_She's dead, _he thought helplessly.

Instead, Ally was there, sitting in her bed as she was getting herself engrossed in a book. Austin felt himself slump forward. She was okay. Alive and well. Perfectly fine except for a few minor bruises.

Doctor Jennings didn't seem to share his relief as she stiffened.

"Ally," Austin said, but it came out in more of a breath.

Ally looked up in surprise. Austin expected her to wave, or squeal, or…do something. But instead, his girlfriend sat there, clutching her book, staring at him as if he was from another dimension.

"Mr. Moon," Doctor Jennings began.

Austin ignored her as he took a step towards Ally, who flinched slightly. It was as if his heart just decided to take a plunge. "Alls," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

The brunette didn't respond as he came closer to her. _What was wrong with her? _Austin thought, feeling shivers run down his spine as Ally made no attempt to have any contact with him. "Ally?" he asked nervously.

Doctor Jennings stepped in. "Mr. Moon," she began. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." She gripped his arm. "Let's talk outside for a few minutes-"

"Wait," Austin said, wiggling out of her hold. He didn't even hesitate to run towards Ally's bedside. His girlfriend almost looked scared of him…and that frightened him the most. His worst nightmare.

Ally shrunk back as he tried to catch her gaze. "Ally?" he asked weakly, his voice coming out less confident than he hoped for. "A-Are you okay?"

_Please, _he begged silently. _Please say something. _

Doctor Jennings made another attempt. "Mr. Moon-"

Finally Ally spoke up, her voice small and tentative. She looked at Austin with big eyes, studying his face carefully. The next words almost killed him, like she stabbed him in the back... and it might as well been the heart to because he felt it go completely still. "Who are you?"

**How was it? Like I said before, I'm sorry for the delay of Wingman and HWGA. I'll try and get out of this writer's block ASAP! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry everyone! I know it's been over a week. And I'm sooooo sorry. Last week, I was finishing up Wingman. I was going to update on Monday, but I was leaving for my three-day vacation then. Again, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll update more frequently then this. Pinky promise (and those who know me from my other stories know how seriously I take those promises ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Ally never remembered that she had a boyfriend. Really, she didn't remember anything. But she would have thought that she would know the hazel-eyed boy as soon as he stepped foot into the room.

She tried to identify the name to the face. She tried until she was ready to scream in frustration. It was as if the memory was on the tip of her tongue but wouldn't slip out of her mouth.

_Who are you? _It was a fair enough question, but Ally regretted it as soon as she saw the look the boy gave her. It was as if she stabbed him in the back as he looked like he was going to pass out.

Doctor Jennings must have noticed it as well because she stepped in, firing questions at her so fast that she could barely keep up. _Did she know the boy's name? _She later learned that it was Austin Moon. _Did she remember anything about him? _Nothing. _Did she know that they were dating?_

As Ally responded each question with a small shake of her head, she found herself wanting to take back each 'no'. Ally considered lying, to say a 'yes' just to put a smile on Austin's face. But would that really make things better?

Ever since that day, she never saw Austin again.

Until a week later…

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon, you better get up right now."

Austin moaned as his bedroom lights flicked on, revealing his mom standing at the doorway. He lifted his head up from his pillow groggily, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Mom," he groaned. "It's summer. I can sleep in."

His mom shook her head disapprovingly. "Austin," she scolded. "You've been moping in your room for the past week. I think it's time to live your life again."

"If you're hinting that I should visit Ally," Austin grumbled. "I can't."

"Oh, come on Austin!" his mom said in exasperation. "Okay, I know that it's hard to face the fact that Ally doesn't remember you. But in reality, she still is your girlfriend…and your best friend! A stupid car crash doesn't change anything."

Austin frowned. "Yes it does! Ally doesn't know who I am!"

His mom smiled sadly. "Please," she begged.

"I-I can't," Austin said weakly. Last week was the first and last time he visited Ally. It literally tore his heart in half when she said that she had no memory of him. Doctor Jennings had stepped in, asking questions that was supposed to 'help', but in reality, only made it ten times worse.

_Did she know his name?_

**No.**

_Did she remember anything about him?_

**Nope.**

_Did she know that they were dating?_

**No way. **

It just became way too painful for Austin to stand. His solution? To lock himself in his room and pray that Ally would somehow get hit in the head, regaining her memory of him. So far, it hasn't been working out too well.

His mom sighed in exasperation. "At least talk to Mr. Dawson," she insisted. "He called me yesterday. He said that Ally's absolutely miserable." His mom lowered her voice as she hesitated. "And you're the solution."

"What?"

"We all know that you were the turning point of Ally's life, Austin. You were there for her through everything. You probably know her even better than her own father does. _You _are the key to unlocking her memories."

"Mom-"

"Please," she said slowly. "Just visit her."

Austin buried his face back into his pillow. "Are they going to sue the son of a b-" he cut himself off as his mom sent him a pointed look. "-stupid, thick-headed, idiot that hit her?" he quickly corrected himself.

"The driver got damaged pretty badly himself. He's in the hospital."

"Really?" Austin asked in surprise. He didn't even wait for a response before hopping out of his bed, throwing the covers to the side of his bed. His mom raised a brow questioningly as he began to dig into the closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked at last.

Austin threw a button down and jeans on before slipping on his sneakers. He was half-way out the door to his bedroom before he popped his head back in and said, "I have to pay someone a visit at the hospital."

"It better be Ally."

"Don't worry," Austin said, a slight growl in his throat. "It's not."

* * *

Dallas (A.K.A. the stupid, thick-headed idiot that put Ally in the hospital)

The nurse that was caring for him explained the details to Austin.

A long story short: Dallas was drunk driving. His brain-the-size-of-a-walnut wasn't quick enough to process the fact that he was passing a red light at an intersection. It's pretty self-explanatory from there on.

Austin considered his options:

- Punch the lights out of Dallas

- Turn him into a human pretzel

- Rip off his head and soccer kick it off the roof

Dallas smirked. "Austin Moon," he said slowly, "Long time no see."

Austin's fists clenched and were about to knock that smirk right off of Dallas's face when he remembered. He was in the hospital. Where there were probably thousands of security cameras to prevent these 'events' from happening. One wrong move and he was dead.

Dallas snapped him out of his thoughts. "Honestly, I didn't think that you were going to visit me," he said lazily. "Aren't you supposed to be all cuddly with your girlfriend?" His last words came out harsh as he literally spat them out.

Austin shook the comment off. "I can't believe you," he growled.

"That I'm in the hospital?"

Gritting his teeth, Austin felt anger flash through his eyes. They both knew what he meant. "No!" he growled. "You know what I'm talking about, Dallas. First you break her heart and now you put her in the hospital?"

Dallas perked up. "Hey," he said seriously. "She deserved it!"

"You cheated on her!"

Austin's voice was developing a dangerous tone to it, but Dallas didn't seem to notice as he shrugged nonchalantly. "If you were dating Ally at that time," he said boringly. "You would have cheated on her too. Trust me. That girl isn't worth my time. Anyone will agree with me: she's the worst kisser I've _ever _met."

_That's it! _Austin grabbed Dallas by the collar of his shirt, not even caring that he was 'hurting'. "Ally is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he growled. Dallas struggled but Austin's grip hardened. "Don't you DARE talk about her like that. I wouldn't even think about hurting her like that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" Austin found himself getting weak. "You didn't deserve her, Dallas. She gave you every single drop of love she had and you just ditched it! Ally would have never broken anyone's heart like that."

Dallas looked at him calmly. "Don't think I don't know what's going on, Moon," he told him. "Ally forgot about you. You're an empty blank in her mind right now. To her, you don't even exist on the face of this planet."

_Ouch. _Austin instinctively flinched. Normally, he would disregard anything that was coming out of Dallas's mouth without another thought. But this time was different. Because for once, those words were true.

Dallas went on. "I bet _that _hurts pretty bad, doesn't it?"

A growl crawled up Austin's throat as he dropped Dallas not-so-gently back onto his bed. "It's not Ally's fault. She didn't ask to get hit by a car."

"Or maybe it's just fate."

That stopped Austin short. "What?"

Dallas smirked at him. "I gave a short visit to Ally myself," he said. "And let me just say, that one year has gone _very _well for her. Maybe this is a second chance. Maybe it's time that Ally has a different guy."

It didn't take too long for Austin to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

But only after he did was when he remembered the security cameras.

* * *

Getting kicked out of the hospital wasn't fun. At all.

And it wasn't just because of the threats, charges, and yelling that Austin received from the doctors and nurses. Really, that was just additions to the whole equation of torture. Because who else was coming out of the hospital?

"Austin?"

Lester Dawson was looking at him in confusion as Austin was getting dragged out of the building. The blond silently cursed under his breath. Because next to him, in a wheel chair, was the person he's been trying to avoid all week.

Austin found himself face-to-face with Ally Dawson.

**I know this chapter isn't the best. In my opinion, it's rushed, and I'm really sorry about that. I promise all the other chapters will be better. It's just that this week has been crazy but I really wanted to update for you guys. Thank you for all your patience! Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack :D Thank you all for your reviews. I loved them all! There's nothing else I really want to say except I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Falling All Over Again :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ally laughed as her dad rolled her down the hallway, squealing like a little girl as her wheelchair jerked from side to side. The nurses gave them strange looks, but she didn't mind as she raced down the ramp.

Only when one doctor gave Lester a warning glance did they stop.

"Party pooper," Lester coughed, bringing the wheelchair to a steady walk.

Ally threw her head back and laughed. She really didn't know where she would be without her dad. He was the real way how she was getting through this whole amnesia. Even with her blank mind, he was patient, taking the week they spent at the hospital a time to try and regain those memories.

Lester tried to explain everything to her. They lived in Miami. Her mom, Penny, was in Africa, doing research on gorillas. Her best friend was Trish de la Rosa. She worked at Sonic Boom. "Music is your life, Ally," Lester had told her. "I've never met someone more passionate about it than you."

Ally was snapped out of her thoughts as Lester pushed her towards the double doors of the hospital. "Ready to say good bye to this human prison and go home?" he asked, half-serious, half-jokingly.

"Yes," Ally said in relief.

Saying that she was 'enjoying' being a patient would have been the biggest lie in the history of lying. Of course, everyone was super nice. Ally even made friends with the nurses. But why would she be stuck in a room when she should be outside, where the chances of regaining her memory were higher?

Lester laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm as he pushed her out of the hospital, through the doors. Immediately, Ally felt a fresh breeze hit her and she let out a deep breath. Finally. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax…

…and it was ruined as the doors opened once again, almost hitting Lester in the face. Out came an awfully familiar boy, stumbling as it looked like someone shoved him. He cursed under his breath.

Ally narrowed her eyes at the boy. Wasn't he-?

Lester confirmed her thoughts as he looked at the boy in confusion. "Austin?"

_Oh yeah, _Ally swallowed as the boy looked up in surprise.

It was Austin Moon. Her 'boyfriend'.

* * *

This wasn't good.

Austin found himself trapped as both Ally and Lester looked at him with wide eyes, filled with the obvious question: _What are you doing here?_ "Um…" he stammered, his gaze flickering back and forward between Lester and the ground. Anywhere that wasn't Ally. "Hi."

Lester was still staring at him questioningly. "Austin," he nodded in acknowledgment. "We haven't seen you in a while."

His tone was almost like he was trying to play the guilt card on him. Austin knew exactly what he was implying. _You never bothered to visit. _"Yeah," he said at last, his mouth trying to find words that never came. "I'm sorry."

Ally was looking at him in curiosity, observing him as if he was a difficult blueprint. Austin waited for her to say something, anything. Instead, she continued to watch him like she was analyzing his every movement.

Lester cut through the awkward silence. "Well," he said simply. "You can make up lost time now if you want. Ally and I were just going out to eat lunch. If you want… you can come with us."

* * *

"If you want…you can come with us."

Ally's heart pounded as her dad invited Austin to join them for lunch. A part of her wanted him to say no. Because at the moment, the awkwardness was so thick, she could feel herself choking.

But another part of her wanted Austin to accept offer.

Over the week, most of Lester's conversation has been about the blond boy in front of her eyes. "This guy is one of a kind, Alls," her dad had told her seriously. "He is the only one I can even think about allowing you to go out with."

Austin treated her right, Lester told her.

He was her best friend.

_Please say yes, _Ally pleaded silently. She wanted to learn more about Austin, to actually talk to him. To get to know the supposed 'most important person in her life'. But at the moment, it looked physically impossible as he almost refused to even look at her.

Austin looked like he was going to say no. Ally could tell just by the way he was frowning. But what happened next completely threw her off as Austin suddenly turned to her. It was as if his eyes were a magnet as her own clashed with hazel.

_They were gorgeous, _Ally thought, at a loss of words. Austin's eyes were probably the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen in her life. A breathtaking shade of hazel. Flecks of a darker gold could just be made out.

Not just that. They were warm. Inviting. And suddenly, all Ally wanted to do was run into Austin's arms because she knew that they would be just as comforting. And for the first time since her amnesia, she felt safe.

Ally felt her breath slip. And immediately, she knew she found her weakness.

Slowly, Austin nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "Okay," he said softly.

* * *

Melody Diner wasn't too far away from the hospital, just walking distance.

Ally looked like she was having the time of her life, rolling down the streets with the biggest grin on her face. Constantly, different people from the mall association stopped her, re-introducing themselves and welcoming her back.

Even though she didn't remember any of them, she still greeted them with a wide smile, talking to them as if they were old friends.

Austin couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

Lester noticed Austin's look. "You never visited," he noted.

Austin drew his attention away from Ally, who was talking to Billl. The knot was back in his stomach. "I know," he swallowed hard, forcing himself to look at Lester in the eye. "And I'm really sorry. It's just…I couldn't…." he fumbled.

"I get it," Lester assured him, noticing his nerves. "But I just wish that you came sooner. I think that you could have really helped her. Since you w_ere _there for her for a very good portion of her life."

"Yeah," Austin said quietly. Maybe it was supposed to be encouraging, but all he could think of was how that 'good portion of her life' went down the drain.

* * *

"Ally!"

Ally looked up from her menu in surprise to see a pretty blond girl, about her age, running up to her with a grin. Austin noticed her startled look. "That's Cassidy," he told her gently, nodding at the waitress. "She's a friend."

Cassidy reminded Ally of one of those hyper-active terriers as she ran to their table excitedly. Nearly tackling her with a hug, the waitress pulled back just as quickly, her words tumbling over each other.

"Omigosh Ally, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

_Um… _Ally blinked in surprised. Austin stepped in, seeing that she was at a loss for words. "Cassidy," he told her. "Ally…um…" he flashed her a glance, as if he was trying to choose his words carefully "has amnesia."

The look on Cassidy's face would have been priceless. Austin's explanation must have processed fully through her head because she winced. "I'm _so _sorry Ally," she apologized sheepishly. "I'm probably really freaking you out right now."

Ally let out a small laugh. "It's okay," she assured her.

Cassidy almost looked relieved as her smile plastered back on her face. "Well, I'm Cassidy," she said brightly. "I work as a waitress here at Melody Diner and-"

A loud and rather obnoxious voice drowned out the rest of her sentence. "CASSIDY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING! NOW MORE SINGING, LESS YAPPING BEFORE I FIRE YOU!" Ally identified the source coming from a scowling, red-haired lady on the other side of the diner.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "That's Mindy the manager," she told Ally. "And let me just say-"

"SING!"

_"What can I get you for drinks?" _Cassidy sang quickly, jumping hard.

Lester laughed as he closed his menu. "Coke," he told her nicely.

Before Ally could order her own beverage, Austin opened his mouth and said, "Two Sprites please." Ally almost choked on the air.

Cassidy didn't seem to notice her surprise as she nodded. "I'll go," she began before seemingly remember that she was supposed to be singing, "_get your drinks. I'll be right back, in a blink." _

Ally barely heard her as she continued to look at Austin in surprise. "What?" he asked her in confusion. "You did want a Sprite, right?"

Yes, actually she did want a Sprite. And that was the problem. "How did you know?" she frowned. Sure, Ally knew that they were supposed to be close. But were they really that close that he knew what drink she wanted at the moment?

Austin blinked, looking like a cat trying to swallow a hairball. "Because I know you like the back of my hand," he said quietly.

Silence filled the table quickly. Austin wouldn't meet her eyes. Ally knew that there was no need for guilt to be involved, but the feeling still hit her hard in the chest. _I know you like the back of my hand. _

Ally wished that she could say the same thing. She wanted that so bad, it hurt. But she couldn't. Because in reality, she knew nothing about Austin Moon.

* * *

**Next Time On 'Falling All Over Again'**

Austin slammed Dallas against the wall. "There's no way I'm letting you take Ally away from me, Dallas," he hissed.

Dallas didn't look dazed at all from the impact. "Too late Moon," he said slyly. That stupid smirk appeared on his face again as he knew he got Austin trapped just where he wanted him. "I already won."


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Thank you all for the reviews! I loved every single one of them. We're already almost at 50 reviews...at Chapter 3. That's amazing! You guys rock! Thank you thank you thank you! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_"Here's your food," _Cassidy sang, sliding the plates of steaming food across the table, smoothly delivering the meals to the group of three.

Austin's stomach growled as he took in the smell of his hamburger. Ally, who was sitting next to him, giggled. The small laugh was as if lifting a huge weight from Austin's shoulders as he turned towards her.

The brunette was grinning at him. "Someone's hungry," she noted.

"What can I say?" he joked. "I'm a growing boy."

Austin couldn't help but think that this felt so…right. He and Ally just talking like old friends. Just like before Dallas ruined everything. "Are you kidding?" Ally said in mock disbelief. "If you grow anymore, you're going to morph into a giant. And you're already skyrocketing over me."

"Hey!" Austin pouted. "It's not my fault that you are a shortie."

Ally scowled and crossed her arms in a way that made both Austin and Lester laugh. _Gosh, she's so cute like that, _Austin thought, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. And suddenly, he wanted her more than ever.

To the point where Austin wanted to scream in frustration.

* * *

"Here," Austin said, nudging Ally to get her attention. She looked up from her sandwich to see him dropping the slices of pickles from his plate onto hers.

Ally felt her heart speed up as Austin grinned at her, gesturing for her to take it. "Thanks," she said, almost in shock that he would know. _Of course he would, _she scolded herself. _He was your best friend… and boyfriend._

Poking one of the pickles with her fork, Ally popped it neatly in her mouth, the taste immediately bursting on her tongue. Her eyes widened. She almost forgot how good pickles tasted. Lester laughed at her expression as he got up.

"I'll be right back," he told them. "I just have to use the bathroom."

Ally shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Lester left quickly towards the back of the diner. She knew exactly what her dad was trying to do. And she didn't like it.

* * *

Austin didn't even give the awkward silence a chance to slip in. "So," he prompted as soon as Lester left towards the 'bathroom'. Ally turned to him, patiently waiting for what he had to say. "Has everything been okay for you?"

Surprise flickered across Ally's face. "I guess so," she said slowly. "I mean…it's been weird not knowing anything…" she coughed nervously as she stared at her feet. It was obvious that this was becoming a touchy subject for her.

Despite his attempt, the uncomfortable silence filed in. Austin was starting to regret ever asking the question. Suddenly, Ally's head snapped up towards him. "But my dad's been helping me, you know. He talks about you a lot."

Austin almost choked on his soda. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"My dad," Ally repeated. "He's been trying to help me re-jolt my memory. And…he says that you are… were a major part of my life."

_Oh, _Austin thought meekly. "W-What did he tell you?"

Ally tried to hide it, but Austin could tell that she was starting to blush. "You know," she muttered, more to herself than him. _Actually, I don't know, _Austin wanted to say, hoping that it would break the mood. But he didn't as he watched Ally carefully. The brunette was slowly turning into every shade of red possible.

It was becoming obvious that she wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, so Austin took a guess. "Us," he said finally. "Your dad told you about…us, right? About our relationship before you lost your memory?"

The tomato-red color Ally was turning was proof enough. Austin swallowed hard as he forced himself to stay calm. "Hey," he said softly, nudging her on the shoulder. "Look Ally… none of this has to be awkward…okay?"

Almost encouraged, Ally peeked up. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

Minutes seemed like hours as Austin debated what to say. It ended up being a waste of time, because in reality, he knew exactly what needed to be said. The words were right on the tip of his tongue, ready to be launched out.

The only problem? He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to tell Ally that he was okay with them just being 'friends' while they got to 'know each other better'. Because the truth was, he wasn't okay with that.

He already went through all of this. Struggling to tell Ally his feels for her. Trying to win her heart. Until she finally became his. But here he was now, back at the very beginning. The only difference was that the beginning wasn't starting at the 'friends' mode. Right now, it was as if they were complete strangers.

* * *

"Look Ally…" Austin began carefully.

Ally swallowed hard, cursing herself for even bringing up the subject. But as awkward as it was, she had to know where they stood. Because 'boyfriend and girlfriend' wasn't exactly a picture-perfect description of them.

It was as if Austin was having trouble to form complete sentences as he fumbled, "I-I get it if…you don't feel comfortable… with me being your…b-boyfriend. I know you barely remember me and if you want to…"

That was all it seemed like Austin was able to get out as he faltered.

But Ally felt a sudden mix of emotions hit her from Austin's words. He was willing to call of their relationship for her. She may have only known him for a day, but Ally could see that it was nearly killing him.

_I just don't want to hurt anyone. _

"Austin," she said quietly. "I-"

She was cut off as she heard footsteps coming towards their table. A distantly familiar voice came behind her. "Ally!" it said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Austin tensed next to her, his fists clenching. Ally turned into her seat to see a cute brown-haired boy grinning at her charmingly. He looked oddly familiar. It took a moment, but a name popped into Ally's head. Dallas.

* * *

Austin has never hated someone's guts more than he did when Dallas appeared at their table, red roses at hand. And he was pretty sure that it wasn't for him. "Ally!" he grinned. "I've been looking all over for you."

The deer-in-the-headlights expression appeared on Ally's face for a moment before it seemed to hit her. She smiled. "Hi!" she chirped. "It's Dallas, right? You visited me at the hospital."

Dallas smirked at Austin before nodding. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Ally," Austin said through grit teeth. "He's the person who hit you."

Before Ally could answer, Dallas pulled off a sober look. "I'm so sorry about that Ally," he said, his voice cracking. _Yeah, right. _"I feel so bad."

She softened. "It's okay," she assured him. "It was an accident."

Dallas shook the comment off. "Either way, you still got hurt," he said seriously. "So to make it up to you, I thought I would buy you these." He held up the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Beautiful roses for a beautiful lady."

Austin was about to puke in his mouth. "You have to be kidding me," he said under his breath. But Ally seemed to be falling for his 'charm' as she blushed.

"Thank you," she said, her smile widening as she accepted the flowers.

"Ally-"

She silenced him with a look. "It's okay Austin," she told him gently.

"Yeah," Dallas smirked. "Everything's fine, Moon."

Austin had to bite his tongue to keep some loose comments from slipping out of his mouth. Dallas narrowed his eyes at him, almost daring him to protest.

But the small exchange ended almost as soon as it started as Dallas turned back to Ally. "Anyway," he said. "I'm really sorry again. I should go. Leave you two to enjoy your meal. But I hope to see you soon Ally."

"Me too," Ally said, blushing. "And thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful."

Dallas nodded slightly as he started to back away from their table. "No problem. It was my _pleasure,_" he emphasized the last word, sending his signature smirk over to Austin, who was scowling.

"Isn't he sweet?" Ally murmured towards Austin, admiring her flowers. When there was no response, she looked up to find an empty seat. "Austin?"

But the blond was already half-way out the door of the diner.

* * *

It didn't take long for Austin to catch up to Dallas. Grabbing the smirking idiot by the collar of his shirt, Austin slammed him against the nearest wall, which happened to be in an abandoned ally.

"Having trouble facing the facts Moon?" Dallas didn't look surprised.

Austin growled. "I know what you're planning Dallas," he said, his eyes literally boring holes into his head. "And it's not going to work. Once Ally finds out what you did to her, how you broke her heart, she'll never want to speak to you again."

Dallas scowled. "You know just as well as I do that it's not going to work," he said. "Right now, my chances are just as good as yours. Because let's face it. Do you really think Ally's going to believe you? Like I said before Austin, we're both starting on a clean slate."

There was _no _way that Austin was going to let this guy get anywhere _near _his Ally. And this wasn't about the 'she's-mine' competition that they were having. No. Because if Dallas broke her heart once, that's a good assurance that he would break her heart again. And Austin wasn't going to see his best friend like that.

"There's no way I'm letting you take Ally away from me, Dallas," he hissed.

Dallas didn't look dazed. "Too late Moon," he said slyly. That stupid smirk appeared on his face again as he knew he got Austin trapped just where he wanted him. "I already won."

Austin faltered for a second, his grip on Dallas loosening. "What?"

"You have to be blind if you can't see it, Moon. Ally has no interest for you anymore. You guys can barely get through a conversation together. Even you have to admit it. You're chances aren't looking pretty."

Austin felt as if a weight just got dropped on him as Dallas wiggled out of his hold. "Face it," he said. "Ally's just moving on." Giving him a mocking pat on the shoulder, Dallas smirked before escaping out of Austin's view.

For what seemed like hours, Austin stood there, not moving. But his thoughts were still swarming in his mind until it narrowed down to one. "Fine Dallas," he said under his breath. "Game on."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO. Things are starting to get dramatic ;) Don't worry. I promise tons of fluffy Auslly moments that you guys all love in the next chapters :D Please review! Love you all! Until next time :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! We got over 60 reviews from the last chapter! Wow! Thank you all so much! Your support means everything to me. Thank you :D Each time I get an email saying that 'Falling All Over Again' got a review, my day just gets 10x better :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"What is going on in here?"

_This isn't good. _Austin spun around, half expecting a cop to shout out, 'Put your hands up!' Instead, he found himself face-to-face with someone ten times worse. His mom. She was half-asleep, her eyes drooping as she wrapped her pink fuzzy robe around her body.

Mimi Moon stared at her son, her eyes inverting back and forward between him and the mess that he was currently making in her newly organized kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked in shock. "It's five in the morning."

Austin winced. "Did I wake you up?"

"How could you not?" Mimi said. Austin couldn't tell if her voice was trembling in anger or amusement. He was hoping the later. "It sounded like an elephant just rampaged through our house. What happened to the kitchen?"

Austin put down what looked like a sandwich onto the counter in defeat. "I was trying to make lunch," he said glumly, his shoulders slumping.

Mimi was starting to wonder if her son got hit in the head. "It's five o'clock in the morning," she repeated blankly, as if it wasn't obvious enough. "You shouldn't even be making breakfast right now."

Austin shook his head. "I was trying to plan a picnic for me and Ally today."

"So you decided to start 'cooking'…at five?"

"Not just the picnic," Austin told her patiently. "Everything. I want to spend the whole day with Ally today. To make up for lost time. I'm going to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up this morning."

Mimi felt her anger decrease slightly as she smiled. "So you finally took my advice and went to see her yesterday?" she asked hopefully.

Austin hesitated. "I guess so," he said at last.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Austin gave a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about it," he told her, giving her a one-armed hug as he got his picnic basket together. She sent him a pointed look and he raised his hands in surrender. "Really! I'm being 100% honest. You can go back to bed now, Mom. I really got to go so-"

Mimi followed her son as he went down the hallway to the front door. "Honey," she said. "There's no way Ally's going to be up at this time. Heck, even the sun hasn't woken up yet."

Austin grinned as he slipped on his jacket. "Exactly."

* * *

_"Allyson Dawson."_

_ Ally perked up as Mr. Jenkins, her new biology teacher, called for attendance. She raised her hand up into the air. "Here," she said with a bright smile. _

_ Mr. Jenkins nodded, marking something down in his clipboard. He opened his mouth to call the next name when he did a double take. His gaze inverting back to Ally as if something was clicking into his mind. "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_ Ally nodded. Her dad had bought a new music store in Miami, moving their small family from their home in New York…in the middle of ninth grade. Not the best time to transfer schools, but what could she do about it?_

_ "Well, welcome to Marino High," Mr. Jenkins said, as if sensing her nerves._

_ It helped slightly. "Thank you," Ally said sincerely, her smile growing._

_ Giving a small nod in response, Mr. Jenkins continued on, "Cassidy-" the door to the classroom opened, cutting him off. Another teacher, who Ally recognized as Miss Jackson, popped her head in. _

_ "Sorry," she apologized. "Can I see you for a second Mr. Jenkins?"_

_ "Of course," Mr. Jenkins said, almost in surprise. Turning back to the class, he told them, "I'll be right back. Meanwhile, turn to page 157 in your textbooks."_

_ It was as if his instructions were ditched as soon as he stepped out into the hallway, following Miss Jackson. Desks shifted as the classroom quickly filled with quiet chatter and distinct laughter. _

_ Despite her surroundings, Ally got her textbook out of her backpack. Page 157…she scanned the pages, her fingers running through the book. 154…155…156… 'There,' she thought in satisfaction. _

_ Turning out the noise, she tried to focus. 'Biology is a-'_

_ "Hey," a voice barely gave her a chance to start to read. She couldn't help but allow a flash of annoyance as she was almost forced to snap her attention away from her textbook. The owner of the voice tapped her on the shoulder. _

_ Ally turned around in her seat to see a boy in the desk behind her. She caught her breath. She wasn't going to lie. This guy was… let's just say that Ally could see every girl in the room drooling over him. _

_ He had golden blond hair that swept over his neck and ears. It was obvious that he was athletic with a perfect tan and muscular frame. His hazel eyes sparkled as he gave her a goofy grin, making her soften slightly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was just wondering if I can borrow a pencil."_

_ "Oh," Ally said, still almost in half-shock. She could feel every girl in the room give her a death glare at that moment. "Sure." She couldn't draw herself away from those eyes. "Here." It was as if she was in a daze as she handed him the pencil that was currently clutched in her hand. _

_ "Thanks," he said, "is it okay if I get it back to you at the end of class?"_

_ Ally nodded her consent, expecting him to go back to his work. Instead, what he said totally threw her off. "So…you moved here from New York, right?"_

_ Saying that she was a little surprised would have been an overstatement. Seeing her face, he went on quickly, "At least that's what I've been hearing. It's not like I've been stalking you or anything because that would have been creepy… but I'm probably creeping you out right now anyway so I'm just going to stop talking…"_

_ A small giggle escaped out of Ally's mouth before she could help herself. The boy was obviously growing nervous as he dropped her pencil on the ground, making it clatter against the wooden floors. _

_ As he bent down to pick it up, Ally saw a ginger in the seat behind him, looking as if he wanted to strange the blond right on the spot. Popping back up, the boy was blushing hard. "Can we just start from the beginning?"_

_ Laughing, Ally nodded. A real laugh. "I would like that," she told him with a smile, having to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling. _

_ Relief washed over the boy's face. "I'm Austin Moon."_

_ "Ally Dawson." _**[1]**

* * *

Ally woke up with a jolt, her eyes flying open. She glanced at her clock. 5:10 AM. Groaning, she leaned back against her pillow. _It was a dream, _she thought to herself, almost in disbelief. It seemed so real. Like she was watching a movie.

_It was good, _she concluded. Ally could almost see Austin's grin in her mind. Even though she had only known him for technically a day, she had never seen him smile like that. But she wished she did. Because it caused something to stir in her stomach. And she liked it. A lot.

Knocking snapped Ally out of her thoughts. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _At first, she thought it was raindrops, until she sat upright in her bed, turning to look her window. Once her eyes got adjusted to the darkness, she couldn't help it.

She screamed.

Austin was peering through her window, looking like a shadow in the darkness. Ally had to cover her own mouth to muffle her scream. Throwing off her blanket, letting go of its warmth, she ran over to the window, sliding it open.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly, turning on the lights.

Both of them flinched at the sudden brightness.

Austin hopped into her room, landing with a soft thump, making her wince. If her dad saw him in here… "There's no time to explain," he said quickly. "Just get dressed and meet me outside your house, okay?"

"But-"

"Please Alls," Austin begged her, pulling off puppy eyes.

Immediately, she knew she found her weakness as she felt her knees wobble. "Okay," she said at last. "But there better be worth it."

Austin grinned as he slowly crawled back out the window. "Don't worry, Alls," he winked at her. "I promise that you'll love it. I guarantee it."

Ally suddenly felt her heart start pumping a mile a minute as he gave her the same goofy grin that was in her dream. Warmth spread through her body as a strange giddy sensation filled her. _Yeah, _she thought. _This is definitely worth it. _

**[1] I just had to put an Auslly meeting in there. I loved writing an awkward Austin ;)**

**I'm already planning major plot twists and tons of Auslly moments for the next chapters so watch out :D Please review! **

**I'm really sorry if this chapter was shorter than the usual. I'll try and update ASAP! Thank you all again for...everything :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack everyone :D Thank you all for the reviews; they were all AMAZING! I loved every single one of them :D **

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Falling All Over Again'!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Austin quickly realized that dragging Ally up at five o'clock in the morning probably wasn't the best idea. Especially when she was half asleep.

"C'mon Alls," he urged, nudging her forward as she half-walked, half-stumbled down the sidewalk. "We're almost there and I don't want us to miss it."

Ally let out a small yawn as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said groggily. Austin could barely see her through the dim light. The light. Even through the houses, he could start to see the sun rising over the horizon.

He caught his breath. If they missed it, all of this would be for nothing and Austin was pretty sure that Ally wouldn't appreciate being woken up early to see the sun already high in the sky. _Game over, _he almost heard Dallas say.

Without meaning too, Austin gripped Ally by her shoulders, pushing her forward as their speed increased. "Austin," Ally whined. She looked like she wanted to protest but was cut off by her own yawn.

"Don't worry Alls," Austin assured her. "This will all be worth it."

Ally scowled as she allowed him to drag her down the sidewalk. "It better be," she muttered under her breath, huffing. Austin laughed, not even having to look back to know her expression: eyes glaring, lips pouting.

_She was never a morning person, _Austin remembered, his heart clenching.

* * *

_"What do you want?"_

_ Austin laughed as his girlfriend glared at him through her tangled hair, leaning on the doorway heavily, still half-asleep. "Nice to see you too, Alls," he said sarcastically, inviting himself into her house. "Love your PJs." _

_ He looked down at her pajamas, which were covered from head-to-toe with musical notes. Scowling, Ally shoved him as she closed the door behind them. "Shut up," she mumbled, causing to make him laugh even harder. _

_ "What are you doing here?" she mumbled, yawning. "It's twelve o'clock."_

_ "In the afternoon," Austin added with a grin. _

_ "Exactly," Ally grumbled. _

_ Laughing, Austin stepped into the living room with Ally closely following him. "I texted you saying that I was coming," he reminded her. "Remember? I told you yesterday that I was going to take you out for lunch." _

_ Ally blew the hair out of her face. "You did?" she asked, wincing at the sudden bright light that hit her as she could finally see properly. "I don't remember…"_

_ "Check your phone."_

_ Pulling out her precious flip phone, Ally scrolled down to her texts. Sure enough, it was the first one on the list. 'Hey Alls! Tomorrow at 12? We can go to Mini's,' Austin's text read. 'Sure! See you then! XOXO,' was her reply. _

_ Shutting her phone shut, she looked back up at her boyfriend, who was watching her carefully. "I'm so sorry Austin," she apologized. "I totally forgot."_

_ Austin shrugged. "It's fine," he said. _

_ "I'll be right back," Ally told him, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him before. "Let me just change and then we can head out towards Mini's." _

_ Austin pouted mockingly. "Really?" he whined, trying to keep a straight face. "Because I was really starting to dig those pajama-" _

_ "Shut up!"_

* * *

"We're here," Austin announced.

Ally grumbled as she peered around him, allowing herself to look around her surroundings. Through the dim light, she could make out a few objects: Austin, carnival rides, stores, the beach shore, the waves crashing.

"The beach?" she asked in confusion, letting out another yawn.

Austin laughed, grabbing her hand. Ally felt a jolt go up her arm. It woke her up faster than a cold bucket of water could. She looked down at their intertwined hands, trying to ignore the fact that they fit together perfectly.

Either he didn't notice or was ignoring it, Austin didn't process Ally's look of pure shock as he led her into the beach. Running through the sand, she laughed as Austin's tracks caused pieces to hit her. "Austin!"

The blond laughed. "Hurry!" he said. Even without the light, Ally could still see the bright smile that lit up his face, warming her up to every tip of her being.

He dragged her out towards a towering building towards the shore of the beach, near where it started to grow rocky **(A/N: yes everyone, the lighthouse makes its reappearance ;) **Ally narrowed her eyes at the shadow, her eyes adjusting until she could make out what it was.

"A lighthouse?" she asked skeptically.

Smiling, Austin led her to the side door, swinging it open without a second thought. It crashed in with a bang, revealing a dark stairway leading up. Ally peered in, but her eyes couldn't see a thing.

"C'mon," Austin encouraged, already half-way up. "We just made it."

_To what? _Ally thought to herself as she followed him up curiously. Austin occasionally looked over his shoulder, throwing her a smile as if he could sense her uncertainty. Climbing dark hallways wasn't exactly on her 'To Do List'.

It seemed to take forever, but they finally made it up to the top. Ally was completely out of breath, but Austin hardly gave her time to recover, grabbing her by the wrists gently, leading her down a narrow hallway.

Hitting a door, Austin turned the handle, but didn't allow it to open. He turned to Ally, his smile priceless. "This is for you," he told her softly. Before she could say a word, he threw open the door, revealing a balcony that was overlooking the ocean. He stepped out into the open. He gestured for her to come.

Tentatively stepping onto the balcony, Ally immediately felt a rush of wind hit her, cooling her instantly. She didn't know what to expect. But all she saw, looking forward, was the dark night sky, just a shadow in her eyes.

"What-?" Ally got cut off as Austin griped her arm, catching his breath. He pointed towards their right, just over the horizon. "Over there," he said, his voice barely more than a breath as his face broke into a smile.

Ally followed his gaze. What she saw took her breath away. "Oh," she gasped.

What was before her was something that was too gorgeous for words. Ally found herself almost drawn to it as she took a large, stumbling step forward, coming so close to it that she felt like she could reach over and touch it.

The sunrise. Color burst through the skies, blending through the dark night as they clashed with the sea. Red, pink, and orange flashed by Ally's eyes as she felt like she was witnessing the Earth just coming to life. Like she was part of something. Nothing could have captured this moment. Not a painter. Not even a photograph. Ally found herself speechless as she watched, feeling as if she even blinked, she would miss one precious second of it.

Austin leaned towards her. "Do you like it?" he asked, almost nervously. Ally felt his breath tickle her ear as she forced herself to draw away from the sight.

"I-I've never seen anything like it," she said in complete, 100% awe.

Austin smiled as he let out a breath of relief. He nodded, his gaze drifting back to the sunrise. "Yeah," he said softly. "We…used to come up here often."

"I can see why," Ally murmured. "This is…I can't…"

"Yeah," Austin agreed. "This was your favorite spot. You loved it."

Ally drew her attention back to the horizon, which was growing brighter by the second. And for the first time, she was able to see Austin clearly since he came to her house. And not just physically.

Looking at Austin, who went through all this trouble to bring her here… Ally smiled as she watched him as he leaned over the balcony railing, looking at the sunrise in such a way that made her catch her own breath.

She would do anything just to see that look on him, Ally realized. The expression on Austin's face made her feel as if she just got hit with a warm ray of sunshine. His smile made her feel like she just won the lottery. His eyes were wide as he watched the colors fly through the sky, full of awe. As if he was a two year old eating his first piece of candy.

Austin turned to her suddenly, almost catching her off balance. The look was still on his face. And now that it was directed at her, Ally felt a wave of sensations wipe through her body, leaving her breathless.

He didn't seem to notice. "I almost forgot how much I loved it up here," he said, his voice trembling with what could only be pure joy.

Ally bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Austin grinned at her, nudging her gently on the shoulder. "Told you that it would be worth it," he said jokingly, making her laugh.

Suddenly, right there, she felt like she truly saw Austin Moon.

Right there, Ally could finally understand why she, before having her memory wiped away, would have fallen for him. And suddenly, Ally wanted to curse Dallas for taking that away from her.

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I promise the other ones will be longer :D But I hope you enjoyed the Auslly in here :) Warning: Dallas will make an appearance soon ;)**

**Thank you all again for the reviews/follows/favorites. Every one makes me the happiest person alive :D**


	7. Chapter 7

For as long as he could remember, Austin had always loved watching Ally as she slept…and that sounded a lot less stalker-ish in his head. But as creepy as it sounded, it couldn't have been truer.

Austin smiled as he watched her. Ally shifted against his shoulder, a little huff of air coming from her mouth. _She's beautiful, _Austin thought to himself, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around her to bring her closer to him.

Her hair tickled his neck as she unconsciously nestled closer to him. His breath caught in his throat, being careful not to wake her. Something flared in his stomach. Want. And Austin almost hated himself for feeling it.

_Stop it, _he ordered himself. Ally was just a friend. No matter what past they had, she was obviously not comfortable with them having a real relationship when they barely knew each other. And he had to respect that…

…no matter how hard it was.

"Austin?" Ally's groggy voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Turning towards her, Austin saw that she was still half-asleep as she gazed at him through sleepy eyes. He smiled at her, and was awarded with one in return. "Good morning," she said, giving a small yawn.

Austin felt his heart start to be twice as fast. _Keep yourself together, _he told himself, forcing a smile. "More like good afternoon," he joked. "It's lunch time."

"Really?" Ally asked, not sounding surprised.

"Really," Austin confirmed.

Ally gave a small nod, her gaze drifting towards the ocean, which the lighthouse provided with a perfect view. "Thanks again Austin," she said quietly. "I really enjoyed last night…even if it was at five in the morning."

Laughing, Austin felt as if he just got splashed with a cold bucket of water. "I'm glad you liked it," he said sincerely. And it was true. Nothing could ever replace the feeling of making Ally happy. Austin was willing to give up anything just to see her beautiful smile. Cross that. He was willing to do anything for her. Period.

Ally smiled. "Would you mind if I came up here often?"

"Of course," Austin said without a second thought. He was almost surprised that she asked that question in the first place. "Why'd you ask?"

A small blush appeared on Ally's face. "I don't know," she half-mumbled, half-whispered. "I guess…this place seems so special to you that I feel that I'm invading your personal space or something…"

Giving a small laugh, Austin let out a small breath. "Ally, you're the one who showed me this in the first place," he said, his eyes brightening until it hit him. He faltered, his smile slowly wiping away. "You know…before…"

Ally's expression was blank for a moment before smiling, but it looked almost forced. "It's fine," she said, but it looked like she didn't even believe it.

Silence slowly filed in to the point where it was getting awkward. Austin shifted uncomfortably. Ally squirmed, obviously feeling the same way.

"You know," she blurted out suddenly. "Last night… I had this dream. It's been bothering me for a while and…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Austin felt a pang of worry hit him in the chest. "Really?" he asked, softening. "You know Alls, if you have a nightmare, you can always come to me, okay? Just call me and I'll be there, no matter what time it is."

Ally was looking at him in a way that made him want to melt in the spot. In a good way. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't identify. But it made him feel like he owned the world. That he could do anything.

"Thanks Austin," she said softly. "It means a lot." Before Austin could reply, she went on, "But it wasn't a nightmare. I dreamt about…" she coughed "…us."

Austin was so surprised that he almost choked on his own spit. He pounded on his chest, finding it hard to breath. "Really?" he said at last, catching his breath. Ally was tomato-red as she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

There was a pause before Austin dared to ask, "What was it about?"

Ally let out a small shrug. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I think…it was when we first met. We were in biology and you came up to me and asked for a pencil… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. It probably never even happened-" she cut herself off, seeing the deep shade of red Austin was turning.

It wasn't just a dream. Austin had the first time he met Ally still fresh in his mind. It definitely wasn't his finest moment. But something hit him, making him forget the fact that Ally's first memory of him was the most embarrassing time of his life. Because she _remembered_.

Austin jumped to his feet, laughing like a maniac. "Ally! That's great!" he nearly yelled, boosting the startled brunette up to her feet. "You remembered!"

"I did?" Ally asked in confusion.

Nodding his head rapidly, Austin couldn't help himself. He picked her up by the waist, spinning her around. Ally laughed, squealing. Austin suddenly felt like the happiest person alive. She remembered. One memory, but it was still something.

"That _was _when we first met," Austin confirmed.

"Really?" Ally asked in shock.

"Yes!" Austin cheered, spinning her around again before setting her back down on her feet. Ally beamed at him, the joy in her eyes clear.

"Do you think that I'll regain my full memory?" she asked.

Austin hoped so. He never wished for something so hard before. Because once all those memories came back, Ally would finally be his again.

* * *

"I'm _so _hungry."

Ally felt her stomach grumble in agreement to her own words as she trudged behind Austin, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Don't worry Alls," he assured her, stopping to wait for her to catch up. "I brought us lunch. It's just in the car."

"It's so far," she moaned, earning another round of laughter.

"Lazy," Austin coughed into his shoulder.

Ally glared at him, who just smiled innocently back. Laughing, Austin casually threw his arm around her shoulder, guiding her towards her house, where his car was parked in the driveway. Even though it was a simple and friendly gesture, Ally felt as if she was suddenly jolted awake.

Instinctively, Ally felt herself tense, but Austin didn't seem to notice. _You're thinking too much into this,_ she told herself. _He's just being friendly. _Despite her thoughts, Ally still felt the shivers running down her spine.

Ally hardly noticed that they arrived at her house until Austin's arm dropped to his side again. "We're here," he announced with a grin. "I'll be right back."

Unable to find her voice, Ally nodded as he headed towards his car, which was parked in front. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, Austin opened up the trunk.

Her shoulder was still tingling, Ally noted. It was as if Austin's touch just sent an electrical force through her body that would never stop. _Stop it, _Ally ordered herself as Austin headed back towards her, a picnic basket at hand.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She only knew him for barely a week. But nothing could change the fact that all Ally wanted was for him to bring her closer to him again.

* * *

"This is so good," Ally marveled.

Austin laughed as she nearly devoured the Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream that he bought for her. He couldn't imagine a more perfect day as he leaned against the large tree that was providing them shade. Even in the distance, he could still hear the ice cream truck rolling down the streets.

"I'm still surprised that you could still eat," Austin joked. "You ate your entire sandwich…that I made. And that's saying a lot." He gave a small laugh at his own joke, thinking about the last time he attempted to cook. It didn't turn out well.

"Told you I was hungry," Ally said smugly, taking another lick of her ice cream.

Austin smiled at her as she let out another 'mmm'. But she accidentally lifted the cone too far and the ice cream came in contact with her nose. She yelped in surprise at the sudden cold sensation. Austin laughed.

"Here," he offered, grabbing a napkin from the picnic basket.

To his surprise, Ally didn't protest. Catching his breath, Austin used one hand to hold her face steady, gently touching her cheek. Using the other hand, he took the napkin and wiped the remaining ice cream off her nose.

"There," he said softly, feeling his heart start to pound. He withdrew the hand with the napkin, but the other one didn't seem like it was going to be moving at anytime. Ally didn't say a word as they locked eyes.

Austin felt something stir in his heart, hitting him hard in the chest. He almost forgot how gorgeous Ally's eyes were. Big doe eyes. And it was as if they bored into him as they looked at him with an expression that he couldn't identify.

Pulling away, Austin cleared his throat. "Um…" he stammered. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," was the quiet response. The smile on Ally's face proved that she meant what she said. _It's okay._

* * *

Dallas watched the couple carefully. "Well played, Moon," he said slyly, under his breath as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Scrolling down to his contacts, his finger stopped at one name.

"But this isn't over yet." With one swift motion, he dialed the number.

In three rings, the caller picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

Dallas smiled to himself. "Hey Kira," he said, his gaze drifting back towards a certain brunette. "It's Dallas. I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

* * *

**Oooooo. Dallas is coming back. Let the drama begin ;) **

**Please R&R! See you all at the next chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOOOOHOOOOO! OMG THANK YOU GUYS! We made it to 100+ reviews :D That is AWESOME! Thank you all again. You guys are amazing! I know I say this in every A/N, but it's true :D Enjoy the next chapter. I tried to make this one a little bit longer than normal. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Higher!"

Austin laughed as Ally squealed like a little girl, her hair flying as he gave her another boost onto the swings. It was almost mesmerizing: her arms outstretched slightly, her eyes closed, her mouth producing the brightest smile he's ever seen.

No surprise there. Austin couldn't remember a time where Ally never loved the park. From the moment he met her, the park was her pastime. _'I can come here and forget about everything,' she had told him. 'And for a moment, just be a kid.'_

"I'm gonna jump off!" Ally's laughter cut him off from his thoughts.

Austin looked up, where she was flying through the wind so high, that he was surprised the swing didn't flip over yet. "Are you kidding?" Austin called up, not sure himself if he was serious or joking. "It's a suicide's mission!"

Squealing, Ally let go of the swing. And for those five seconds that she was in the air, Austin was suddenly afraid that she wasn't going to land the right way. But Ally landed perfectly on her feet, with a minor stumble to regain her balance.

Austin let out a small breath of relief. "That was so much fun!" Ally said, jumping up and down like toddler having too much sugar. He smiled.

"I thought you were going to die," he said. Jokingly, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him like an overprotective father. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ally went into another round of giggles before playing along.

"Daaaaaaaaad," she whined.

They both cracked up. Austin felt the knot that was in his stomach slowly come loose as he felt Ally shaking in his arms, tears in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Austin laughed harder than he's ever laughed before.

"I…can't…breathe," Ally managed to get out, pressing against Austin as she tried to support herself. It was as if he just choked on his own laughter at the sudden warmth that Ally gave him. He caught his breath.

Ally noticed his sudden movement, still trying to take deep breaths as she was slowly calming down. "What's wrong?" she asked, a wide smile on her face. "Did you-" she cut off, her expression suddenly turning serious, as if she just realized herself how close they were at the moment.

Her heart instantly started to pick up in pace. Austin could feel it as they both froze in place. She was _so _close, he couldn't bare it. Ally looked up at him with her big doe eyes and it was as if every drop of self-control in him evaporated.

Austin couldn't help it. He found himself leaning in. And to his surprise, Ally didn't protest as she bit her lip nervously. They were so close, Austin could feel her ragged breath, her chest rising up and down steadily.

Centimeters….millimeters…. _'Nobody rocks it the way that you do'_

The couple jerked back. Austin cursed under his breath. He was so close. Almost angrily, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Um…" he stammered. Ally was tomato-red, looking almost frozen in place. "Excuse me."

As he accepted the call, his mind processed what was just about to happen.

He was seconds away from kissing Ally Dawson.

* * *

_What just happened? _The one thought circulated through Ally's mind in a never-ending loop. Austin Moon almost kissed her. They were millimeters away. _So _close until Austin's phone started to ring.

But that wasn't the problem. The real problem was that… Ally swallowed hard, finally dragging her gaze away from Austin, who was answering the call a good distance away from her. She didn't want to admit it. She hated herself for even _thinking _about it. But nothing could change the fact that it was true.

She _wanted _Austin to kiss her.

The more she thought about it, the more it became real. To the point where she wanted it more than anything. _Stop it, _Ally ordered herself, blinking hard as she tried to swallow the knot that was slowly growing in her throat.

**Why is it so hard for you to admit it?**

_Admit what? _

**You know what I mean. You're falling for Austin again. **

_WHAT?! That's….that's crazy._

**How? You fell for him once before, it can fall for him again.**

_But that was different…_

**Really? I don't see how.**

"Okay," Austin's voice jerked her back into reality.

It took everything Ally had to cower back. She tried to meet Austin's eyes, but it looked like he was having a sudden interest in the ground. "That was my mom," he said, his voice surprisingly casual. "She was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. She's making spaghetti and meatballs."

Ally saw what he was doing. And she didn't like it. Austin was acting like nothing just happened between them. Biggest lie ever because it did. They almost kissed and he was acting like it never ceased to exist.

_Maybe it's for the best, _a small voice prompted her. To forget everything that just happened for the past five minutes? Ally was finally facing the fact that she might have….feelings for him, and she was expected just to drop it?

Every part of her body screamed not to. All expect for one: her brain. And that was the only part she listened to. Ally gave a small nod of her head. "Okay," she said, forcing a smile. "That sounds great."

In her mind, the almost-kiss was another lost memory.

* * *

Lesson #1: never under ANY circumstances invite a girl over when your mom is Mimi Moon. Austin realized his mistake as soon as he and Ally stepped foot into the house. "Ally!" Mimi cried. "It's great to see you again!"

The brunette took a step back, almost crashing into Austin, who was frowning. "Mom!" he protested. Mimi ignored her son as she rushed towards the girl who was almost like the daughter she never had.

Wrapping her up in a tight hug, Mimi asked, "How has everything been? Of course, I should introduce myself first. I'm Austin's mom. You can call me Mimi."

Ally gave a polite laugh. "Nice to meet you Mimi," she squeaked out, but her expression told Austin a different story: _help. _

Resisting the urge to laugh, Austin stepped in. "So," he prompted, giving Ally the chance to wiggle out of Mimi's grip. "Ally, I guess you can go right up to my room. It's the second door on your left."

Ally nodded. Half-way up the stairs, she seemed to realize that Austin wasn't following her. Turning back around, she asked, "Are you coming?"

Grinning, Austin nodded. "I'll be right up," he assured her.

"Don't take too long," Ally teased before disappearing out of view.

Mimi didn't waste any time. "Austin," she cooed, looking at her son affectionately. "Things with you and Ally seem to be going great!"

"They would have been better," Austin muttered under his breath.

Somehow, Mimi still caught it. "I'm so sorry," she said, her expression turning serious. "If I known that my phone call would have interrupted that moment-"

"It's okay," his almost-kiss with Ally wasn't something Austin really felt like talking about at the moment. Mimi looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't object as Austin started up the stairs.

In a way, it was okay if his and Ally's 'moment' got interrupted.

Because it proved one thing to Austin. That there still was a chance.

* * *

As Ally waited for Austin to come up, she took the time to look around his room. _Definitely a music lover, _she noted. Instruments took up half the space. Keyboards, guitars, trumpets, flutes. Ally felt right at home.

There was something else too. Ally felt herself catch her breath as she picked up a picture frame from the nightstand by his bed. "Austin," she muttered to herself. Suddenly, she was happy that Austin wasn't here at the moment. Because if he was, she would probably burst into tears on the spot.

Ally gently touched the picture. It was…her. It looked like they were at the beach. She was wearing a red bikini and large sunglasses. Arms outstretched, it looked as if she was trying to catch the wind.

Happy, Ally realized. She had never seen herself so happy then in the picture. The pure bliss in her face could be easily read, making Ally smile at herself. _He has a photo of me in his room, _she thought, a mixture of emotions hitting her.

Sighing, Ally put the picture frame back down on the nightstand, sitting at the edge of the bed. Instead of hitting the blankets, she felt herself sit on something much softer. Ally let out a yelp of surprise. Jumping to her feet, she spun around to see a stuffed dolphin. How had she not noticed this before?

_Aw…Austin has a doll, _Ally couldn't help but think with a smile, slowly sitting back down as she picked up the animal, carefully observing it as she spun it around with her hands, bringing it up to eye level.

The dolphin's pitch black eyes stared back at her.

It was as if being stabbed as Ally dropped the doll in surprise.

* * *

**(A/N: Special thanks to Banananah for suggesting this idea ;) **

_"Austin, it's not that hard!"_

_ "Letter's don't belong in math! It's abnormal!"_

_ The two best friends glared at each other. They were in Ally's bedroom, attempting to get Austin to study. It wasn't working out too well. Ally was a second away from slapping him upside down on the head. _

_ She forced herself to calm down. She sat next to Austin on the bed and placed the Algebra textbook on his lap. "It's just simple factoring," she said indignantly. "You have a test on it tomorrow!"_

_ Austin groaned and fell face first into a pillow. "It's fine Ally," he insisted. "We're in tenth grade now. I've taken enough tests in my life. I'll just wing it."_

_ Wrong choice of words. Ally looked at the blond in disbelief. "I'll just wing it," Ally mimicked him, her voice dropping two octaves lower. She frowned. "So that explains how you got a sixty seven on the science test."_

_ "I had basketball practice!" was the muffled protest. _

_ There was a silence to follow. Ally softened. "Come on Austin," she urged gently, nudging him in the shoulder as he looked up from his pillow. "If you pass this test, then it can really bring your average up and you can actually pass Algebra. You won't have to re-take it next year." _

_ Austin's eyes widened. "Re-take Algebra," he squeaked out. _

_ "Yeah," Ally nodding intently, trying hard not to smile. She hit Austin just where she wanted to. "And the school makes re-takes on Algebra harder because you'll be behind from everyone else and they have to try to catch you up with the higher classes. That means more work, homework, tests, and-"_

_ "And a miserable life… I have to pass this test!" Austin interrupted her. _

_ "Exactly," Ally smiled. She grabbed a notebook and a pencil out of the backpack that was propped against her bed. "Okay, so the first step of grouping is simple. All you have to do is group the equation into small groups with the same ratio." _

_ Austin looked at her as if she grew another head. "Uh…the same radio?"_

_ Closing her eyes, Ally took a deep breath and counted to ten. When she opened them, she looked at Austin patiently. "Ratio. R-a-t-i-o," she spelled out. _

_ "What the heck is that?"_

_ Ally threw her hands up in exasperation. "Austin!"_

_ "I'm sorry!" he raised his hands in surrender, seeing the death glare she gave him. "But Algebra is so boring. I can't even pay attention without falling asleep. Thanks for trying to help Alls, but it's impossible."_

_ Ally refused to believe that. "No," she said firmly. "We're going to do this."_

* * *

_ "Ally!" _

_ The brunette turned around in surprise to see a familiar blond running down the hallways, pushing through the crowds of students that were occasionally blocking his path. He waved a piece of paper in the air. _

_ Ally grinned, knowing what was coming. "I passed the test!" he yelled in triumph, throwing a fist into the air as he came to a halt in front of her locker. _

_ "You did it!" Ally yelled back, laughing hard. Everyone flashed them strange looks so she lowered her voice, turning to her excited friend. "I'm so proud of you Austin," she said sincerely, giving him a hug. _

_ Austin grinned at her. "I got something for you," he told her. _

_ She looked at him in confusion. "For me?" she asked. _

_ Nodding, Austin grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway towards his locker. "I wanted to thank you for helping me study," he told her. Ally barely heard what he said, trying to process the fact that Austin was holding her hand. _

_ He looked at her expectantly, almost forcing her to snap back into reality. "You didn't have to do that Austin," she told him, ignoring the shivers that were sent down her spine, looking down at their intertwined fingers. _

_ "Yes I do," the blond insisted, stopping at his locker. Putting in his combination, the lock snapped open. He peeked back at the brunette, who was looking at him curiously. "Don't look," he said with a sly smile on his face. _

_ Ally made a face but obediently closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to cover her. "No peeking," she heard Austin say, a small distance away. She blindly gave him thumbs up, telling him that she got it. _

_ There was a small thump before Ally heard the locker close again. "Okay," Austin said, his voice closer than before. She could feel his presence right in front of her. "You can open them now."_

_ Ally's eyes flew open to see herself face-to-face with pitch black eyes. She let out a startled yelp, stumbling back, almost crashing into the passing students. Austin laughed as she muttered an apology to them, who shot her dirty looks. _

_ "Ally, it's just Dougie," Austin said, snickering as he rose up what Ally realized was his stuffed dolphin. Dougie: the grey marine animal that he's had since birth._

_ "What's Dougie here?" Ally asked, her heart beat slowing back to normal pace._

_ Austin was still grinning ear-to-ear. "I want you to have him," he said. _

_ If anything, that was the last Ally expected to hear. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Really?" she asked, surprisingly touched. For as long as she had known Austin, he has been attached to Dougie like it was another bone in his body. _

_ "Yeah," Austin said, looking down at his feet. Ally saw that he was blushing. "I mean… dolphins symbolize intelligence and friendship…" he cleared his throat, meeting Ally in the eye. "And last night...with everything that you've tried to do for me... I want you to know that I can never do what I do without you, Alls."_

_ Something stirred under Ally's stomach as she heard Austin's words. "Thanks Austin," she said softly. "You really don't have to give me this."_

_ "I want to," he said, barely letting her finish. _

_ Ally smiled as he handed her Dougie. She hesitantly took the dolphin from his hands, wrapping her arms around it. People did give her strange looks, but she couldn't have cared less. "Thanks," she said softly. _

_ Shivers went down her spine as Austin sent her another smile. _

_ That's when realization hit her._

_ 'I think I'm falling for Austin Monica Moon,' she thought with a jolt. _

**Again, thanks to Banananah for the Dougie suggestion :D**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Warning: DRAMAAAAAAAA is coming ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been having a slight writer's block and I wanted to finish Here We Go Again before I updated anything else. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the next chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Austin walked into his room to see Ally as pale as a ghost. Worry hit him hard in the chest. "Alls?" he asked nervously, closing the door behind him as he walked up to her cautiously. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She blinked hard, her gaze quickly inverting towards him. "What?" she asked, her voice dazed as if she just woke up from a dream. It seemed for her to take a moment to focus on him before she fully processed his words.

The panic was building up in Austin's stomach. "Alls," he said softly as Ally sat down on the edge of his bed, closing her eyes tightly. "What's wrong?" The brunette didn't respond as she picked up something from the floor.

_Dougie, _Austin realized. Ally hugged the stuffed animal to her chest and suddenly, he was afraid that she was starting to lose it. Austin waited patiently as she embraced his precious dolphin for a moment.

"I had another flashback," Ally said at last, pausing to wait for his reaction.

Austin almost tripped over his own feet. A swarm of emotions crawled up his throat. His eyes widened, feeling his jaw drop to the ground. His expression must have been pretty good because even Ally let out a small laugh.

"This is great!" he burst out, finding his voice. They were one step closer to finally making Ally his again. This was perfect, amazing, flawless. His only problem? Ally didn't seem to be sharing his joy as she looked down at her feet.

Austin sat down next to her on his bed. "Hey," he nudged her. "Isn't this a good thing? If your memories are starting to come back, you can get your life back on track again." Ally gave a small shrug of her shoulders, still clutching Dougie.

His moment of relief slowly faded. Ally met his eyes, chocolate clashing with hazel. "You're right," she said, nodding as she smiled, but it almost looked forced.

"What memory was it?" Austin asked after a moment of hesitation.

Ally smiled slightly. "When you gave me Dougie," she said, looking down at the dolphin that was firmly in her grasp. Austin smiled and let out a small laugh. Ally turned to him, her eyes questioningly. "But why do _you _have it now?"

"You gave it back to me," Austin said, remembering. "You said that you felt guilty about taking away the 'most valuable thing in my life'."

Ally laughed, seeming to return back to normal, much to Austin's relief. "And is it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling, almost amused at him.

The smile disappeared off of Austin's face. "No," he said, his voice growing quiet. _You are. _But in a way, that was taken away from him too. And it was all thanks to Dallas. Austin felt his heart start to pound.

Ally was looking at him curiously, obviously waiting for a further explanation. But Austin wasn't in any hurry to give her it. She tried to urge him gently. "And…?" she asked, her voice growing hopeful in anticipation.

He felt his tongue start to twist. "A-And," he stammered.

Thank God for his mom. There was a soft knock on the door. "Austin? Ally?" she asked softly. "Dinner's ready. You guys can come down whenever."

"Okay," Austin said, a little too quickly. Leaping to his feet, he offered a hand towards Ally, who was looking at him skeptically. "Should we go?"

Ally frowned. "But how about-?"

"Don't worry," Austin said quickly. He wasn't in any rush to tell Ally that she was the most important part of his life. Without a doubt. "We don't want the food to get cold." Before Ally could protest, he dragged her downstairs.

* * *

Ally couldn't figure out why she was so bugged about her Dougie flashback. Austin was completely right. She should be happy, beyond the doubt. Her memory was coming back. She could have her life again.

Then what was bugging her so much?

_'I'm falling for Austin Monica Moon.' _That was flashback-Ally's last thought before the memory ended. Ally's heart clenched as she remembered. The feeling…it felt…good. Really good. Like she was the happiest person alive.

Like she could do anything. With Austin right by her.

And…she wasn't even going to hide it anymore.

Feeling her heart speed up, Ally caught her breath as she finally faced the truth. She wanted it. Ally wanted that feeling of completeness that she felt back at that time with Dougie. She wanted it more than anything in the world.

And…she wanted him. Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

"Here we are," Mimi said in triumph, coming out from the kitchen, carrying a large pot of spaghetti. She firmly set it down on the table before sitting down at her own seat. She made a gesture with her hands. "Go ahead, guys. Enjoy."

Before Ally could react, Austin literally leaped across the table, sliding the pot of spaghetti over towards his seat. "I'm starving," he said, his eyes not leaving the food as he scooped up a rather large serving with his fork.

Mimi cleared her throat just as the food was about to hit Austin's plate. The blonde looked up in surprise. "What?" he asked in confusion. Ally stifled a laugh as Mimi sent her son a pointed look. Austin's expression resembled a deer-in-the-headlight as he didn't seem to process what his mom was saying.

"Oh," he said at last, sheepishly putting down the fork. "Sorry." He gently slid the pot over towards Ally, who was sitting next to her. "Here you go Alls."

Unable to hide it anymore, Ally let out a laugh. "It's fine," she said, smiling as she handed the dish of spaghetti back over. "You can go first Austin. You look like you're going to pass out if you don't eat something in the next five seconds."

Austin looked at her gratefully, re-scooping the large portion. Mimi shook her head in disapproval as she watched her son. "You're going to kill yourself one day," she said as he nearly swallowed his whole plate down.

Biting her lip to contain her laughter, Ally scooped up her own portion, which wasn't anything compared to Austin's. She handed the pot back to Mimi.

The slight clattering of eating utensils was heard for a moment as the trio ate in silence. Ally squirmed in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She twirled the spaghetti around her fork, slowly chewing it.

Austin broke through the silence. "Can you pass the spaghetti?" he asked his mom, who looked at him in disbelief. Ally laughed, turning in her seat. Sure enough, his plate was scrapped clean.

"I swear," Mimi said, rolling her eyes as she obediently passed the pot over to her son. "Austin, you are the reason why this family is broke."

"Hey!" Austin protested, scooping up a boatful of the long pasta, slipping it onto his plate. He twirled it through his fork. "I'm a growing boy."

Ally smiled into her glass of water. Mimi gave another shake of her head, turning back to the brunette. "So Ally," she prompted. "How has it been for you….with this whole memory loss? I know it must be hard."

Next to her, Austin tensed, his fork stopping mid-way towards his mouth. "Mom," he hissed, his eyes widening. Ally rested a hand on Austin's arm. She tried to ignore the fuzzy sensation that the small movement gave her.

"It's okay," she told him gently. Austin, after a small moment of hesitation, relaxed, but he still didn't look happy about it. Ally turned back to Mimi, who was watching this whole scene carefully.

"It has been hard," she admitted. "But…I had a lot of help."

She glanced at Austin, who looked up from his third-serving of spaghetti. For a moment, they locked eyes. The blond visibly softened, a smile growing on his face. "Aw," Mimi cooed before she could help herself.

The teens' heads snapped back as if they just got shocked, their faces turning increasingly red. "Sorry," Mimi ducked her head, hiding a smile. "But I'm just glad you're okay, Ally. We were all _very _worried about you."

Austin finished off the last bite of his spaghetti. "Yweah," he said.

"Austin, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full," Mimi scolded.

"Sor-" Austin cut himself off, swallowing the meatball that he was chewing. He grinned sheepishly at his mom. "Sorry," he tried again, his voice clear. Mimi nodded in approval. Ally let out a small giggle.

Austin reached for the pot again when Mimi slapped his hand away. "Ow!" the blond yelped as his mother slipped the spaghetti out of his grasp.

"If you eat anymore, you're going to burst," was the firm reply.

Austin pouted, sinking into his seat. Ally hid a smile. Making sure Mimi wasn't looking, she distinctively poked a meatball with her fork and slowly slipped it onto Austin's plate. The teen's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're the best Alls," he whispered, winking at her.

Ally blushed. _So are you, _she thought with a smile.

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Austin collapsed on the living room sofa.

Ally laughed, sitting down next to him. "No surprise there," she said teasingly.

Before Austin could protest, Mimi came in, drying her hands on a dish towel. "So Ally," she said, smiling. "Will you be staying for dessert? I just put the cookies in the oven. While we wait for them, I could show you Austin's baby pictures."

_Oh gosh, _Austin thought, feeling his whole face heat up. He sent a glare towards his mom, who shrugged back nonchalantly. Ally giggled. "As much as I would _love _to," she said, giving Austin a sly smile. He sunk into the couch.

Ally continued, "I should get going. My dad would want me back before dark."

Austin felt a mixed of emotions ranging from relief that she won't be able look at pictures of his two year old self in the bath tub, to disappointment that she was leaving. Nodding, he got up from the sofa. "I'll drive you," he said.

Before he could go get his keys, she stopped him. "It's okay," Ally assured him. "My house isn't too far. I can walk." When Austin began to protest, she cut him off. "I promise, Austin, I'll be fine. You've done so much for me already."

That didn't change the fact that she would be walking home alone. "But-"

"Austin," Ally said firmly. "I can't ask you to drive me home. You woke up at five AM for me. You should rest for a bit." Something flashed in her eyes. Guilt.

"Hey," Austin said, nudging her. "I wanted to."

Ally softened. "Thanks for everything Austin," she said. "This has been the best day I've had all week. I…I really appreciate all that you're doing for me."

It was as if they came to a mutual agreement. Austin instinctively wrapped his arms around Ally's waist, her small hands around his neck. He brought her tightly towards her, burying his face in her hair.

He melted into the hug, his surroundings dissolving into nothing. He felt Ally weaken from his grip, her heart pumping through her shirt. Austin caught his breath, feeling like he just got swept by a refreshing breeze.

Everything seemed to brighten, narrowing it down until Austin felt like the happiest person alive. Ally was the first to let go, her face displaying a smile that was worth more than gold itself. Her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you again Austin," she said, so quietly that he had to strain to hear it.

Before he could react, Ally stood up on her tippy toes, her arms still wrapped around his neck. And as quick as a light, she leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Austin felt like the ground slipped from under him.

It was as if time stopped as he froze in place. Ally pulled back just as quick as she leaned in. "I'll see you later Austin," she said, a small smile. And as fast as the kiss itself, she rushed out of the room. Both Austin and Mimi heard the front entrance close as she left the house.

Austin was still gawking. In a robotic-motion, he turned to his mom. "W-What just happened?" he stammered, almost in a daze as the smile that was slowly growing on his face never failed to wipe away.

Mimi smiled at her son. "You finally got you girl back," she said softly.

* * *

Ally was half-way towards her house when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. "Hey gorgeous," it said smoothly. "It's nice to see you again."

Surprise hit Ally hard as she turned around. _Dallas._

**DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D**

**What do you think Dallas wants? How is Kira involved? Questions of the day ;)**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews! I love them all and they just make my day :D Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I really can't do any of this without you guys :D You are all soooo amazing! Thank you :D**

**Oh yano: **Thank you so much for your review! It meant a lot to me :D I'm so glad you like this and Wingman :)

**Jackie is Grey: **Thank you! I know right? Auslly always makes me go CRAZY with feels :D

**CrazeeMeManga: **Haha. I know! When I was writing this chapter (you'll see what I mean soon), it took everything not to throw my computer out of the window. Is it normal for Dallas to get on my nerves when it's my own story? ;)

**Erika09918: **OMG! Thank you so much for your review :D I couldn't stop smiling after I read it

**Jess1377: **We should definitely Kik :D Thank you so much for the support! It means a lot :)

**WolfGirl999/ Wipe your eyes: **Ding ding ding! We have two winners! Both of your reviews voiced my thoughts exactly on the whole Austin/Ally/Dallas thing almost perfectly:D *virtual high five*

**CherriDoll: **I know :D When I was writing that chapter, I always imagined Mimi as that romantic-loving mom :D

**Call Moi Crazy: **Aw...thank you so much! You are awesome :D

**Thank you all again for your reviews and support! You guys are all AMAZING and don't forget that :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Dallas grinned at her. "It seems like forever," he noted.

Ally looked almost confused as she stared at him in surprise. The moment, however, quickly faded as she broke into a smile. "Yeah," she said, nodding slightly. "I haven't seen you since that time in Melody Diner."

"How are the flowers?" Dallas asked politely.

"Great," Ally smiled, lying straight through her teeth. The truth was that she completely forgot about the roses that he had bought her the day before. She was so caught up with Austin that she almost forgot about Dallas himself.

Guilt struck her in the stomach. What friend was she to ditch him like that? "So how has it been?" Ally asked, in attempt to make up for lost time.

"Amazing," he said, giving her a full-teethed smile. "It's great to be back in my own bed at my own house. Even though the hospital has nurses at your feet 24/7, it still never beats home sweet home, right?"

Ally let out a small laugh. But she found herself getting increasingly uncomfortable. Dallas fell into a silence as he walked with her. They turned a corner. "So…" Ally coughed. "Where are you going now?"

"To a friend's house," Dallas smiled. "You?"

"My house is just down the street," Ally pointed down the road. "I just came back from…." she trailed off. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable telling Dallas that she was just with Austin. In fact, every part of her body tensed.

Dallas slowly frowned. "You know…" he began slowly.

Ally felt her heart start to speed up instinctively. _Stop it, _she ordered herself. There was nothing to be nervous about. Dallas was a friend. Either way, nothing stopped the fact that her body was slowly going into red-alert mode.

He didn't seem to notice. "You've been spending a lot of time with Austin."

Was it just her or did Dallas's voice get dangerously low. Ally forced a nod. "Yeah," she said, keeping her voice steady. "He's been a really good…friend." She almost cringed at the word. It almost didn't seem appropriate to call Austin that.

Especially when it felt like it should be so much more.

Dallas grew into a cold silence. "Look Ally," he said slowly, suddenly stopping. He grabbed her arm, making her jerk into a stop. "I care about you, okay? And as hard as this might be for you, I'm doing this for your own good."

Ally felt a knot slowly grow in her throat. "W-What?" she stammered out.

Dallas forced her to stay still. He looked right at her arms. Something in them made her squirm. "Austin's just playing with you," he said darkly. Five words and Ally felt her blood go cold. _Austin's just playing with you. _

"What?!" she repeated, her mouth unable to form any other word.

Dallas gazed at her sympathetically. "It's all an act, Ally," he said softly. "I know Austin, okay? You might not remember him before you lost your memory, but I do. He's playing with you mind. He was never your boyfriend to begin with."

Ally's mind whirled. "N-No," she stammered. "Y-You're wrong."

"He broke your heart, Ally," Dallas didn't give her words a second chance. "Before the car crash, he was just another burnt picture in your scrapbook. When he heard you lost your memory, he took the chance. To get you back."

Ally felt her breath start to catch in her throat. Tears pricked her eyes as she started to tremble. She jerked away from Dallas's grip. "You're wrong," she said, her voice one moment away to be yelling at him. "You're lying!"

"I'm just trying to warn you, Ally," Dallas said quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt. Because I will promise you, Austin will break your heart again."

Ally stumbled away from him, covering her ears as if it could make a difference. "Please, stop," she whimpered. _He's just playing with you. It's all an act. _The words swirled in her head to the point where she wanted to scream.

She didn't believe him. She _refused _to believe him. Ally shook her head rapidly. "No," she said, trembling, but her voice came out firm. "You're _lying _Dallas." She almost spit out the words, her eyes hardening. "Austin wouldn't do that."

Dallas shook his head softly. "Don't believe me if you want to, Ally," he said. "But just know…if anything happens, I'll be right here, okay?"

Ally shoved past him. "Leave me alone!" she nearly yelled. A swell of emotions rose in her throat. Hate. Anger. Doubt. "You're wrong." She felt a small tear trickle down her cheek as she backed away from him.

Dallas didn't say a word as she spun on her heel, breaking into a run. Nothing passed through her mind as Ally stumbled down the road, blindly guiding herself up the porch to her house. The door was already open as she burst through.

Slamming the door behind her, Ally pressed her back against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. She was suddenly glad that her dad wasn't home. There was no way that she would let him see her in this condition.

"Get out, get out, get out," she mumbled, rubbing her temples with her thumbs, as if words could get Dallas's lies out of her head. But nothing could prevent it from happening. The damage was done.

_He's lying, _Ally told herself. Whether it was a lie or not, it didn't matter.

Because either way, Ally felt as if she was dying inside.

* * *

Austin woke up feeling like the happiest person alive. He threw the covers off his body, using his hands to boost himself off his bed. He landed on the wooden floors with a _thump_. One thought was processing through his head: _Ally._

The same thought that was in his head last night. The same thought that had kept him up until midnight. _Ally Marie Dawson. _Austin felt himself smile as he threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a plaid button up.

He finally had a chance. They kissed. That had to be a good sign, right? Austin grabbed his phone off his desk, slipping it into his pocket. Half-way out the door, he stopped suddenly, his eyes adjusting on a familiar object.

A picture frame. Austin smiled at the photo, picking it gently up with his hands. Ally was wearing a red bikini, his favorite swim suit on her. Her ombre curls surrounded her face, defining her features. Her arms were outstretched, her mouth producing the biggest smile he had ever seen.

She was gorgeous, Austin concluded, unable to drag his stare away from the picture. A small smile appeared on his lips. _And she was his. _

Placing the frame back on its place on his nightstand, Austin continued out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Spinning towards the stairway, he almost crashed into his mom. "Whoa," Mimi said, laughing.

"Sorry Mom!" Austin apologized, coming to a stop.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Mimi noticed, a smile slowly forming.

Against his will, Austin felt himself blush slightly. "There are some things that I want to check off my to-do list today," he admitted. His mom nodded. They both knew who he was talking about. And she couldn't have been happier.

"Go get your girl," Mimi said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Austin smiled as he coursed his direction back towards the stairs. As he blindly made his way towards the kitchen, he took out his phone. Opening up a new text message, Austin selected Ally's contact number. His fingers flew as he typed a simple message. He didn't even hesitate before clicking _send_.

* * *

_From: Austin_

_Hey Alls! Can u meet me at Melody Diner ASAP? We need 2 talk. _

Ally woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. Jolting up in surprise, she grabbed the device from her nightstand. Rubbing the blurriness from her eyes, Ally flipped it open, almost angrily. Anything that came in between her and her precious sleep was about to face her wrath.

Still half asleep, Ally blindly read the text. She felt something jolt down her spine. If that didn't wake her up, then nothing would. She felt her blood go cold.

_We need to talk. _Ally wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what Austin was indicating. _Each other. _They couldn't go on with life, pretending like the kiss last night never happened. They _refused _to. Ally felt a mix of emotions rise up.

This was the step in their relationship that she wanted….right?

Dallas's stupid voice popped into her head. The words that she so desperately tried to keep out found its way back in. _It's an act… _Ally felt a knot of nausea rise up in her throat. _You mean nothing to him… _

Ally almost threw her phone across the room. "What is wrong with you?" she muttered under her breath. Was she really going to take Dallas's word over Austin's? Especially with everything that the blond has done for her?

Taking a deep breath, Ally hit reply towards Austin's text. _Sure, _she typed in, trying to keep the doubt away from her thought process. _What time? _

It took two minutes for another text to buzz through Ally's phone. _'How about 12?' _it read. _'We can eat lunch together. I'll pay because I'm just that nice of a guy.' _Despite everything that she's been feeling, Ally couldn't help but laugh.

_Sounds good, _she replied. Hitting send, Ally shut her phone closed, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, leaning against the covers of her bed.

"Everything will be okay," she murmured quietly.

Did she really believe that? Ally refused to consider anything else otherwise. But nothing could stop the small trace of hesitation that no matter how hard she tried, would not escape from her mind.

* * *

Kira Starr. Austin had many words to describe his ex-girlfriend, none of them particularly 'nice'. If you were to ask him to express his feelings for the teenage beauty in one word, the same response would repeat in a never ending loop.

_Hate. _Austin never thought that he would every show a strong disliking towards any girl. But Kira was an exception to that rule.

The first time Austin ever laid eyes on her, his thoughts would have included: _flawless, gorgeous, _or a simple _wow_. However, over the course of time, his first impression had gradually changed into a tornado of mixed feelings.

In simpler terms, Kira had cheated on him.

And ever since then, Austin hadn't said as much as a word to the female heartbreaker. Kira herself seemed fine with the silent agreement.

Which was why Austin was almost shocked to see his ex-girlfriend walking up to his booth in Melody Diner. "Hey Austy," she cooed, sliding into the seat across from him, which he had mentally reserved with a nametag reading _Ally_.

That was it. No _'nice to see you again' _or _'how has it been for the past three years?' _Austin felt annoyance hit him in the stomach as he stared at the brunette, almost frozen. "Kira?" he asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I say hi to my boyfriend?" Kira pouted, mocking hurt.

Austin couldn't believe his ears. "Ex-boyfriend," he spit out. A whirlwind of emotions flew through his body. Hurt. Anger. Disbelief. Questions swirled in his head, all narrowing down to one. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

Kira shrugged. "I thought that it was time to catch up on things."

_So you invite yourself to my table, _Austin thought, glaring daggers at the oblivious girl. "Look Kira," he said, not able to keep the edge out of his voice. "I told you this when we broke up. I'm not interested. I found someone who-"

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Kira frowned, her eyes narrowing.

If it was even possible, Austin felt the flames in his eyes flare even higher. "That girl has a name," he said in annoyance. "And don't even think about talking about Ally like that. She is the best thing that's ever happened in my life-"

"Austin," Kira cut him off. "I know what happened with Ally."

Her words made Austin pause. How would that make a difference? "Okay?" he asked hesitantly, cutting off from his rant, silently gesturing for her to continue.

"Ally lost her memory. She forgot you," his ex-girlfriend said, getting straight towards the point. "It's practically everywhere in Miami that you two broke up. You guys both had your fun. But maybe it's time to move on-"

"It's fine," Austin interrupted, smirking slightly. Obviously she hasn't gotten the news flash. "There's no need to worry Kira. Ally's regaining her memory. And we didn't _break up_. We just took a break. And I think that we're going to get back on track. That's why I'm meeting her here. So if you can just-"

What happened next was so fast that Austin barely had time to stop it. Kira literally launched across the table, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Before any protest could be made, she forcefully jerked him towards her.

In one swift movement, Kira kissed him firmly on the lips.

The worst part: it was just as Ally was entering.

**AK! Feel free to hate on me, because right now, even I hate myself. But don't worry. AUSLLY WILL PREVAIL :D**

**Thank you all again! You guys rock. I know you guys are probably tired of hearing me say it in every A/N, but it's true :D **

**I have two quick announcements:**

**1) This story is quickly coming to an end :( I don't know for sure, but I'm estimating about two more chapters left in FAOA. I'll save my good-bye for the end, but still... **

**2) On a happier note, I started a new story :D It's called 'How to Get the Girl'. It's a little different from what I usually write, but please check it out :D **

**Love you all! I'll see you in the next chapter :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry! I know it's been over a week since I updated. I was at a horrible writer's block and last week was really busy for me. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm so thankful for you guys' patience. You are all so AMAZING :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Austin shoved Kira off, making her stumble back in her seat, but he couldn't have cared less. "Ally!" he burst out. "I can explain!" The brunette was staring at him with wide eyes, frozen in shock as she stared at him.

It was as if striking him with a cold rod as Ally didn't say a word. The world seemed to drop from underneath him as his mouth opened, words jumbling on his tongue. Apologies. Explanations. But it was as if his throat went dry.

The worst part was that Ally didn't even look angry. No. She looked almost…broken. Hurt filled her eyes like a river. And it almost killed Austin inside. "I-I'm sorry," she choked out. Before even Austin could react, she spun on her heel and ran out of the diner.

It was only then when he came to his senses. He jumped to his feet, knocking the chair over in the process. Austin took a step forward to follow her when a force jerked him back. Kira looked at him innocently.

"Austin," her voice was almost seductive as she pouted. "Why don't you stay for a bit? Look, I'm so sorry for what happened before. I was wrong to cheat on you. But if you're willing to give me a chance-"

"Save it Kira," Austin snapped. He almost surprised himself at how cold his voice sounded. He felt his eyes harden. Hate. Horrible hate filled him up towards the brim. "You've already done enough."

Shoving past her, Austin let out a deep breath, his mind still buzzing at what just happened. How could things go wrong so quickly? Ally was his one minute, and the next minute, she was gone.

His heart throbbed. _Ally. _Austin had hurt her, whether it was Kira's fault or not.

And knowing that almost killed him inside.

"Leaving so early?" a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks as he was exiting the diner. Austin stopped, mid-way from opening the door, turning around to see a familiar blond looking at him in confusion.

Cassidy was frowning. She must have seen the event that just occurred.

"I'm sorry, Cass, but I can't talk right now," Austin said, his voice just under his breath as he tried to go around her. It was rude, and he felt guilty about it. But there was only one thought pumping through his mind: Ally.

Cassidy stopped him. "Care to explain what's happening?" the tone of her voice was almost dangerous. It was more of a command then a question.

Austin shook his head, feeling a knot slowly start to grow in his throat. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "But I really need to find Ally." A protest was on Cassidy's lips, but he ignored it as he politely pushed pasted her.

"Wait a minute!" she called out, watching as he broke into a sprint down the street. He didn't turn around. Never less, she gave another attempt. "Austin!"

The blond rushed down the road, muttering apologizes under his breath as he occasionally tripped over the innocent bystanders. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Ally. He _needed _to explain.

He already lost Ally once. And it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

The tears never came. The memory was repeating over and over in Ally's head. But no emotion hit her. Everything was clouded, almost blocked. Her vision was blurred by that one thought: _Dallas was right. _

Ally felt another pang hit her hard in the stomach as she pressed her back against her bedroom wall. Her knees instinctively curled up against her chest, her whole body going into armadillo mode. She rubbed her temples firmly.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered under her breath.

There was no 'romantic' relationship between her and Austin in the first place. Why was she so upset? _Because you felt something, _a voice hissed in her mind. Ally let out a sob. "Shut up," she told herself.

But it was as if her head was chanting it: _you felt something. You felt it when you kissed him. In the lighthouse. In the park. At his house. You fell for him. _"Stop it," Ally pleaded. But of course, her brain never listened.

_You're in love with Austin Moon, _it insisted. _You thought that he returned the feelings. But he played you like a toy. Dallas was right. _

Only then did the tears come.

* * *

_"Hey! Ally Dawson here! I'm sorry if I can't take your message. Please leave a message at the beep, and I'll try to respond to you ASAP. Beeeeep!" _

Austin felt the words go dry in his mouth as Ally ended her voicemail with a small giggle. The grip on his phone tightened as there was a small _beep_. Forcing himself to concentrate, Austin swallowed hard.

"Hey Alls," he said, closing his eyes tightly. "I know you don't want to talk to me. But I can explain, I promise. Just…please give me a chance. I-I'm at your porch right now and I _know _you're in there. Alls, _please _open the door."

That was all that he was able to get out. Austin felt a horrible squeaking noise rise to his throat as he softly snapped his phone shut. Stuffing it in his pocket, he looked up at the mahogany door that still remained stationary.

Moments passed. Minutes. Austin let out a huff of air as he found himself staring at the same door. His hand rose slightly, giving a firm knock on the wood. Even from outside, Austin could hear it ring through the house.

No response.

Austin checked his phone. Again, there was no response. Aggregation was  
slowly filing into its place. Letting out a small yell of frustration, he rested his forehead against the door, his hand gripping the doorknob for support.

Was she even in there? He had no idea.

"Ally," Austin said softly, not moving from his position. "If you're in there, please just let me explain. Kira kissed _me_. She was an ex-girlfriend. I had no feelings whatsoever for her. Heck, even when we were dating, there was still only one girl on my mind. It was you, Alls."

His surroundings were dead silent. Austin closed his eyes, the hold on the doorknob tightening, to the point where his knuckles went white.

"Ever since I met you, I felt something. I didn't know what it was at first. But I was sure of this: you were the best thing that has ever walked into my life. When you finally became mine, I was the happiest person alive. But even there, I was so blind. I still didn't fully appreciate what was right in front of my eyes."

Austin swallowed the sob crawling up his throat. "Until I lost it," he said, blinking hard. He was _not _crying. Those were _not _tears in his eyes. "I'm not going to lie, Alls. When you didn't remember me, I thought my life was over."

Words jostled in his mouth, making his throat go dry. Austin felt himself press closer to the door. Every part of his body was hoping, wishing, that Ally was on the other side. "I get it if you never want to talk to me again. But just remember, you're the only girl on my list. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. You were there for me when no one else was. You were, and still are, my best friend. You mean the world to me. And…" his voice faltered.

Austin caught his breath, his heart pounding. "And…I love you."

Those three words pounding through his ears. _I love you. _The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he meant it. He meant it with every drop of sincerity there was in his body. Austin felt his knees start to tremble.

"N-never forget that," was all he managed to get out.

Slowly turning around, Austin shakily made his way down the stairs, blinking back any emotion that was hitting him. Stopping at the edge of the driveway, he turned around, looking over his shoulder.

Hope flared in his stomach just for a moment. But it quickly got watered out as he was met with a blank door. Still, Austin waited. Minutes passed. Two. Three.

"Never forget that," Austin murmured under his breath. Letting out a small sob, he turned back around, towards the empty driveway. Taking a step forward, he kept his focus on the concrete sidewalk.

Only one thing stopped him in his tracks. There was a soft click. "Did you really mean all of that?" a voice asked quietly, trembling. Austin caught his breath, halting so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet.

Turning around, sure enough, she was there. Right on the porch as she wrapped an oversized jacket around her small figure. Her eyes were red, he noticed with a pang. Her face was clouded with doubt.

Austin swallowed, unable to move as Ally slowly hopped down the steps of her porch, just feet away. "Every word," he said. They locked eyes. Brown clashed with hazel. But Austin could only see one thing: doubt.

The brunette looked as if she wanted to shake her head. She cowered back tentatively. "Prove it," she said quietly. Her tone hardened visibly, almost challenging as she dropped her gaze towards the ground.

Austin felt his heart start to speed up. _Prove it. _The words pounded through his veins. Stepping forward, Austin grabbed Ally's wrists gently, bringing her closer to him. With one quick motion, he tilted her head up towards him.

"Every word," he repeated. Ally shivered as she felt his breath tickle her ear.

With that, he closed the gap between them.

* * *

_"S-So," Austin stammered,  
shuffling his feet nervously. Ally looked up curiously. "I was wondering… there's this new restaurant opening called Melody Diner. And I was thinking that maybe we can try it out later today?"_

_ Ally blushed slightly, looking down at the ground to hide her smile. She had admitted to having a crush on her best friend a long time ago. Every torturous day, she was waiting for a sign. A sign that maybe…he would feel the same way._

_ "Austin Monica Moon," she said, having a new burst of confidence. "Are you asking me out on a date?" To her surprise, Austin broke out into a grin. _

_ "It depends," he said slyly, all former nerves disappearing. "Would you like it to be a date, Ally I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson?" _

_ Ally felt a round of shivers go down her spine as she looked up at the boy she had grown close to. That she had grown to like. To love. A small smile tingled lightly over her lips. "I'd like that, Moon," she said softly. _

* * *

_ "Austin!" Ally shrieked, laughing as her boyfriend tossed her helplessly over his shoulder. She felt him shake in laughter as she pounded against his back, feeling the blood rush to her head as Austin gave swung her back and forward. "I swear, if you don't put me down this second-"_

_ She was greeted with another round of laughter. "Put you down?" Austin mused. Ally let out another giggle he broke out into a run, occasionally stumbling over the continuous sand that the beach provided. _

_ "Austin!" was the only reply. _

_ The blond continued down the beach. There was a splash as they crashed into the water. Ally shrieked again. "Oh no," she said. "Austin, don't you-" the last thing she heard was Austin's laughter before crashing into the ice cold ocean. _

_ Ally felt as if she just got handed a pass towards hypothermia. She sputtered upward, spitting out a gallon's worth of seawater. Through her soaking wet hair, she could see Austin grinning ear-to-ear at her. _

_ "Austin," she spit out venomously. "Monica. Moon." _

_ His eyes widened. "Oh no," he said, his voice trembling with laughter. He tried to keep a straight face, but ultimately failed as the grin seemed to get plastered on. "Ally, I'm so, so, so sorry." A snicker escaped from his mouth. _

_ Ally scowled. "You little-" she leaped on the blond, crashing them both into the waves. Austin grabbed her by the waist, bringing them under. Even underwater, Ally could still feel his warmth, breaking through the cold sensation. _

_ Both gasping for air, they came back up. Austin was smiling at her. Ally tried to pull on her look of annoyance, but ultimately failing as a laugh appeared into her mouth. "Don't think this means that I'll forgive you," she warned. _

_ Austin smirked. "We'll see about that," he said. Without a word, he captured her lips with his. Ally silently smiled to herself. _

_ Okay….maybe she did forgive him. Just a tiny bit. _

* * *

_ "Ally, are you okay?!"_

_ The familiar blond crashed through the doors of the hospital. Both Ally and Lester perked up in surprise. Austin looked completely windblown, his cheeks flushed and hair a wild mess. He ran up to Ally's bedside. _

_ Ally let out a small giggle. "Austin," she tried to calm him. "I'm fine." She gestured to the long cast that covered her right arm. "I just tripped and fell down the stairs. The doctors say that I should be out of this cast in a few weeks."_

_ "Are you sure you're okay?" Austin repeated, his eyes shining with worry. _

_ "Yes," Ally insisted, the smile never leaving her face, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Austin visibly relaxed as he caught his breath, relieved. _

_ He ran his hands through his hair. "You had me so worried," he said, trembling slightly. "When I got the text that you were in the hospital-" Ally was surprisingly touched at how much her boyfriend cared. _

_ Lester seemed to be feeling the same way. "Thanks for coming Austin," he said. _

_ The blond smiled slightly, gazing down at Ally. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "Water? Food? There's a pickle jar in my car. I just forgot to bring it in." _

_ Ally lit up. "Really?" her voice rose hopefully. _

_ Austin laughed, taking it as an obvious sign. "I'll be right back," he told her. Nodding a good bye to Lester, he made a quick exit, closing the door gently behind him. Both the father and the daughter heard it click into place. _

_ Lester turned to her as soon as he left. "Taking care of that boy," he said, his voice full of approval. "I can tell that he'll treat you well."_

* * *

_ "Hey," Austin prompted, nudging her gently. "It's going to be okay."_

_ Ally sniffed, gratefully accepting the tissue he offered. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her words muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. "You probably think that this is so stupid. I'm crying over a bird."_

_ She felt an arm wrap around her waist. "It's not stupid," Austin said firmly. "I know how much Owen meant to you and I'm really sorry that he…" he trailed off, his voice grew low. "I know that he was the last thing you had from your mom."_

_ "Yeah," Ally said, her voice cracking. "It's just… now that Owen's gone…I feel like I officially lost every connection I had towards her." _

_ The unwanted tears started to fall. She felt almost embarrassed, acting this way over a pet bird. Austin must have sensed it. _

_ "Hey," he said softly, raising her chin gently with his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. Using the back of his thumb, he wiped a stray tear away. "You don't have to be afraid to cry, okay?" he gave an assuring smile. _

_ Ally bit her lip. "Thank you Austin," she said, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. She sunk into his shirt, wrapping both of her arms around his waist. She felt his equally strong arms bring her closer. Ally let out a breath, taking it all in. _

_ Warmth rushed over her body. "Thank you," she murmured again. _

* * *

_"I love you Austin Monica Moon."_

* * *

Ally was the first to pull away. She gasped. And for the first time since she lost her memory, Austin saw something click in her eyes. Everything seemed to clear from her face as she met his gaze. "Austin?"

**Yay! Ally has her memory back :D There is only one chapter left, but I'll try to make the last update the best one yet :D Thank you all for the support and just...everything! You guys are the best! I love you all and see you soon! I'll try and update tomorrow, but we'll see :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. This is it. The last chapter. Time just flew by for this story. Wow ;D I tried perfecting this chapter as much as possible, taking that it would be the last time I'll ever update for Falling All Over Again. I really hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all of you :D I am extremely thankful for every reader. Love you all! **

"Are you positive that that Ally saw you?"

Kira sighed in exasperation. Even on the phone, Dallas could tell that she was rolling her eyes. "_Yes," _she insisted. "I swear. Ally saw me and Austin together. She wouldn't have reacted like that if she didn't."

Dallas smirked. "So would you say she's pretty broken right now?"

"As far as I know," Kira replied. "But Austin went after her."

"I doubt he had much luck," Dallas said with a satisfied smile. Now was a better time than ever to pay a little visit to a certain brunette. "Okay, I have to get going now. Thanks for _everything _Kira." He smirked.

Kira scowled at the other end. "Wait a minute Justin Bieber Wannabe," she said, causing him to pause from snapping his phone shut. "You're forgetting my end of the deal. You said Austin Moon would be _mine_."

Dallas took that as his sign to leave. "Right," he agreed. "But from what you told me, you lost your chance when he ditched you at Melody Diner. So…" Kira growled, no doubt about to launch a well-worded attack at him.

Snapping his phone shut, Dallas tucked it back in his pocket before he could hear another word coming out of it. He grinned. Grabbing a small pack of tissues, he slipped that into his jean pockets as well. Because if he was going to 'drop by' Ally's house, they were sure to be a lot of tears involved.

The doorbell rang before Dallas could reach the door himself. He froze half-way down the stairs, a smirk slowly growing. It looks like Ally came to him. Fixing his shirt and giving a ruffle of his hair, he forcefully made his eyes soften.

_Time to make Ally mine, _he thought in triumph. Pulling off a bright, casual smile, Dallas threw open his front door expectantly. However, the brunette was nowhere in sight. Instead, he was met with a familiar blond.

"Hey Dallas," Austin Moon said casually, leaning against the railings of the front porch. Dallas felt a wad of hate and annoyance crawl up his throat.

"Austin?" he asked, forcing himself to stay leveled.

The stupid heartthrob (or as everyone calls him) smirked. "Haven't seen you in a while," he noted. He played with his thumbs lazily. When Dallas didn't say a word, he went on. "I just thought I could stop by."

Dallas didn't have time for this. "Thanks for the gesture," he said, stepping out, closing the door behind him. "But I was just on my way out. So if you could-"

Austin let out a laugh. "Don't worry," he assured him. Something with his tone sent Dallas into red alert. "This won't take long. I just wanted to tell you the good news." He grinned a bright smile. "Ally got her memory back"

It took everything Dallas had not to yell out in frustration. Curses filled his mouth faster than a river, but he swallowed them down. Forcing a smile, he choked out, "Really? That's….great!"

"Yep," Austin popped the 'p'. He crossed his arms, leaning against the porch even more. "Ally and I are back together now." _That little- _"So every lie that came out of your dirty mouth just went down the drain."

Dallas stumbled in surprise. Austin smirked, noticing his reaction. "Ally told me what happened," he confirmed. The tone of his voice instantly changed, the smile dropping from his face, his eyes hardening. 

"And what, exactly, did she tell you?" Dallas tried to play the innocent game.

Austin scowled, as if asking, _how stupid do you think I am? _"Listen Dallas," he spit out. Before another word could be said, the blond pinned him to the wall. Austin's fists clenched as Dallas hit it with a _bang_.

Momentarily windblown, only one thought was able to process through Dallas's head: s***. Austin forcefully pressed him against the wall. "If you _ever _try or do as much as _touch _Ally," he growled, his eyes blaring.

Dallas scowled, trying to escape out of Austin's grip, only to get tossed over again to the custody of the wall. "I swear," Austin continued his threat, "you're going to wish that you hadn't."

Thinking back on it, Dallas wished he had spit something back at him, or at least thrown in a good punch. But he didn't. Instead, he was left to stand there in shock, watching as Austin left, a sly grin plastered on the blond's face.

Only ten minutes later did Dallas find himself zone back into reality.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Ally parted her lips slightly, taking in the cool breeze that echoed through the park. Her arms outstretched, still wrapped around the barbed wires of the swing, catching the refreshing air. Her legs kicked out into a steady pattern.

_Up…Down…Up…Down…Up…Down…_

The park was dead silent. The slides and seesaws were abandoned, gently creaking with the wind. Ally smiled in content, biting her lip to contain a joyous laugh that was starting to bubble in her stomach.

Her brown curls blew in her face as she forced herself to swing higher. Her focus was distracted, though. Her eyes flickered to her surroundings, taking in every detail. The leaves rustling. The way the wind seemed to whistle.

This was the way it was, ever since she got her memory back. Ally observed everything to the single detail. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't forget any of it ever again. She didn't want anything to slip from her mind.

"Boo!" a voice yelled suddenly, interrupting Ally from her moment of silence.

A body popped in front of the swing, narrowly missing being hit. Ally let out a yelp, her foot slamming against the floor, hastily stopping the swings. Her heart pounded, making her ears go red. "Austin!" she burst out.

The blond let out a laugh, watching as she doubled over. Ally glared at him. "I could have killed you!" she said seriously, her eyes wide. That, of course, just made him laugh even harder, stumbling back slightly.

Noticing her expression, Austin raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said, still snickering ever so slightly. His face straightened as he wrapped his arms around her, who was still sitting on the swings. "I'm sorry."

Ally pouted. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Pulling back from the hug, Austin waved up a picnic basket. "I thought that maybe we could pay a visit to the infamous lighthouse," he said with a grin.

"Really?" Ally squeaked, her eyes lighting up as she jumped from the swing. Austin laughed as she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the sidewalk like a hyper-active toddler. "What's the occasion?"

Austin shrugged nonchalantly, casually throwing an arm around Ally's shoulders. She hid a smile, snuggling closer to him. "We never did celebrate our one-year anniversary," he noted. "I figured I owed you one."

_Oh yeah, _Ally thought. They completely forgot about their one-year anniversary. The celebration they were going to have got cut off when… Ally decided it was better not to think about it.

In a comfortable silence, they walked towards the direction of the beach, both drowning in their own thoughts, taking in each other's company.

Finally, Ally cut through the silence, perking up as they approached the boardwalk. Considering the fact that it was one of Miami's cooler days, the beach was fairly empty. "Race you to the lighthouse!" Ally suddenly yelled.

Without a second warning, she bolted towards the crashing waves. Austin laughed, securing the picnic basket in his hands before running after him. "Don't think you're getting away from me that easily Dawson!" he called after her.

They stumbled through the sand. Ally paused for a second, looking over her shoulder only to see her boyfriend no more than a few feet away from her. Letting out a squeal, Ally laughed as she got thrown over his shoulder.

Dropping the picnic basket onto the abandoned sand, Austin swung the brunette back and forward over his shoulder. She let out a laugh, pounding on his back. "Austin Monica Moon!" she yelled.

Austin let out a noise that sounded like a cat trying to choke up a hairball. "Jeez Alls," he said, almost jokingly. "No need to let the whole world know my middle name." Ally went into another round of giggles.

"To late," she said innocently. "Now put me down!"

Austin smirked. "If you say so," he said, unable to keep himself from laughing. Without another word, he dropped her….right into the freezing cold ocean.

Three seconds later, a dripping-wet, angry brunette came sputtering up. "Austin!" she yelped. He shrugged innocently, mainly because he was laughing so hard, he couldn't get another word out.

She glared at him angrily. "You have five seconds to run," she said venomously. Austin's eyes widened, more in amusement than shock. He started to back up, running through the crashing waves.

Before Ally could even get a chance to tackle him, Austin tripped over his own feet, falling into the waves by himself. The brunette let out a laugh as her boyfriend popped back up, his golden blond hair drenched.

Austin saw her expression and stuck out his tongue childishly at her. "Haha," he pouted, "Very funny, Alls." Giggles escaped out of Ally's mouth as she offered a hand to him. Austin accepted it. Before she could help him up, Austin yanked her down gently, having her in the water with a _crash_.

Coughing out a mouthful of sea water, Ally gripped Austin's soaking wet shirt to support herself. He didn't protest, wrapping his arms around her small figure, giving her a chance to recover.

He watched her carefully as she caught her breath. Her hair was soaking wet, her curls in a tangled mess, pressed against her face.

Austin grinned back at her. "If you're willing to take it Dawson," he said.

And right there, their picnic date was forgotten.

Maybe that was okay. Because none of them noticed that their lunch of pickles and pancakes got washed away by the waves. But it was for the better; Austin and Ally had a better time than a picnic could have ever given them.

* * *

"Cassidy?"

The waitress blinked in surprise, her vision focusing to see Brooke staring at her like she grew a second head. "What?" she asked, drawing her attention away from the beach, which could just be seen from the boardwalk's gift shop.

Brooke raised a brow questioningly, her hands still holding two bikinis. "I was wondering which one goes with my flip flops better," she said, distracted as she followed Cassidy's gaze. "What is so interesting that you feel the need to-?"

Cassidy watched as her friend's expression turned understanding, her eyes reaching the familiar couple. "Oh," Brooke said at last, looking at no other than Austin and Ally. Even where they are, they could see the two perfectly.

Austin picked up Ally bridal style, spinning her around. Cassidy could almost imagine the laughter that could be heard miles away. Ally gave off a million dollar smile, her grip tightening over the blond to support herself.

"I thought you were over him," Brooke blurted out.

Cassidy's vision snapped back to the brunette. "What?" she asked in surprise, before fully realizing what she was indicating. "I _am_."

Brooke didn't look convinced. "Really," Cassidy insisted, her gaze going back to the happy couple. "I'm just…" she trailed off, feeling her smile grow into a full-out grin. "I'm just really happy that Austin finally got his girl."

It was true. Brooke herself couldn't protest to that. Because they were perfect for each other. They were peanut butter and jelly. The moon and the sun.

Austin and Ally.

**Extremely cheesy but I hope you guys liked it :D **

**Thank you all soooooooo much for...everything! The support was just beyond amazing! You guys are awesome! It all just made my day. I can't believe that this is the third story I've ever finished (not counting one-shots, two-shots, etc.) It was great and an honor to share this journey with you all :D Everything I accomplished with this story is all thanks to you! I love you all so much! And I hope to see you all in my other stories :D **

**Lizju999: **Aw...thank you! I'm so glad you liked it :D

**Stephanie-chibi: **Ahh! Your review just made my day :D Thank you for all the support!

**Ashlee: **Thank you soooooooo much! I hope you enjoyed the ending :D Thank you for the review. The whole time I was reading it, I couldn't stop smiling. Even after I read it, my smile was still glued to my face ;D

**Jackie is Grey: **OMG! It actually means a lot that it gave you that reaction, because that was what I was hoping it would give. I hope I didn't actually give you a heart attack though ;D Thank you so much for the support throughout this story because I know that you were one review that has been here for almost the very beginning. THANK YOU!

**Marga 31: **Aw thanks :D I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :D

**Randi1401: **OMG! You're review just made _my _day. Thank you!

**Lolicookies: **Lol ;D Thank you so much! I'm actually sad that the story ends today too, but I'm so glad that you enjoyed it :D

**GeorgiaXX: **Yay :D I'm so glad that you liked the chapter because I thought it was a little sloppy on my part. But yay! Thank you so much! :D

**Ausllylover2345: **Aw...Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you too and so thankful for readers like you :D I know you have been following this story from the very beginning as well and it really means a lot! Love ya ;D

**LoveShipper: **Thank you! I'm glad that you liked Ally's memories :D And thank you for following this story since the very beginning. You're support and just...everything means soooo much!

** : **The pickles and pancakes definitely helped ;D Thank you sooooo much for everything (including the pickles and pancakes). I couldn't have written this story without you :D Your support and suggestions are just...AMAZING! I LOVE your story 13 Roses so it means a lot that you like my stories :D

**CrazeeMeManga: **Aw...THANK YOU!

**ThatsSoPanda: **Thank you for following this story since the very beginning! I couldn't have done it without you :D

**Kayla: **Thank you thank you thank you! You're reviews for every chapter...they just make my day :D

**Millions of thanks again! Always remember that you are all sooooo AMAZING and BEAUTIFUL! I'll always remember your support and...everything :D As Austin would say, I can't do what I do without you :D LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Signing out,**

**~Alexia**


End file.
